The Warriors of the Moon
by FallenItzcoatl
Summary: Naruto is taken from his village and raised by a Samurai to fulfill his destiny with the help of the Children of the Moon. He will either bring peace or Death. Smart and Semi Powerful Naruto. NaruHina and OCsaku. Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so please be kind and constructive criticism only . . . hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything naruto related, Oc's are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rescue: Beginning of a Journey

"Help me!" A young boy no older than five was being chased down an empty street, "Help! Anyone! Oji-san! Anbu-san help me!" He was little for his age; years of malnourishment can do that to you. He had unruly, spiky blonde hair, and skin as white as snow. The clothes on his small frame were tattered and torn, terror visible is his deep blue eyes, and he was running for his life.

October 10th a day of great celebration and mourning. Four years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Many ninja and civilian alike lost their lives that fateful night. If it were not for the Yondaime Hokage who defeated and sealed away the Kyuubi many more would have died. But, in doing so he lost his life and damned a new born baby to hell on earth. That baby was Uzumaki Naruto, born October 10th.

Many took this time to mourn the dead in silence and comfort. United in the memory of the ones they lost, and while they did, others prefer to celebrate the defeat of the Demon and party the night away. Civilians hit the center of the village and have fun, and drink, and drink, and drink. And in their drunken haze they remember those who are not there and they get angry. When there is nothing but numbness of the heart and hatred left, they strike out at the designated scapegoat.

Naruto slips into a dark alleyway, he had managed to out run the mob of civilians and slip away. Crouching behind a dumpster he trembles in fright, he only hopes he can survive until he can reach the Hokage. He heard shouts of anger coming from the street, "Where did that little monster go!" yelled a fat, balding man, "Spread out and search! He couldn't have gotten far!" a chorus of 'Hai' was heard, people scattering in search of the blonde.

Naruto was becoming frantic, his chances for survival just dropped significantly. He tried to remain as still and as quiet as possible, when he saw a shadow being cast from the alleyway entrance. Naruto could smell the man from where he was; the scent of sweat and sake on his person was overwhelming. The fat, balding man was swaying as he walked down the alleyway, he was mumbling incoherently. Naruto was frozen in fear as he came closer and closer to his position.

'_What should I do?_' Naruto contemplated on running like he usually did but this time his legs were frozen and would not listen to his mental commands. The man continued to stumble, head swing to and fro searching for him. Naruto was now paralyzed in complete fear he couldn't form a single thought except: '_I'm Dead._'

A sinister smile spread on the man's face as his eyes locked onto Naruto, "There you are. Do you know how worried I was that you got away?" The man had a crazed look on his face, "Do you know what I lost Four years ago! I lost my son; he was a shinobi, and my entire family! I'm the last." He reached behind him and pulled out an aged kodachi, rusted and had dried blood on it. Tears began to stream down his face as he raised it above his head, ready to strike Naruto. "This is for my son and family, and the rest of Kohona! DIE!" Naruto closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face in preparation for the strike. Its seemed to take an eternity and Naruto was wondering what happened. He lowered his arms and opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. He looked up and saw sticking out of the man was a blood covered sword piercing him through his chest. Naruto glanced around and saw a shadowy figure standing behind him, his eyes closed and pose relaxed, he twisted his sword. Earning him a moan of pain from the drunken man, sliding he's sword out ever so slowly causing immense pain.

"To harm a child is damnable." As he pulled out his sword, the bald man fell to his knees. Gasping for air, "Pl…ease d…on't k…ill me!" The bald man was trying to look at his assailant. The shadowy figure straightens his posture and lifted the sword to his shoulder. He opens his eyes, staring at the bald mans victim, "But to try and kill a child…Demon I shall send you from whence you came!" In one quick motion he looped off the bald mans head. The body hit the ground with a soft 'thump' as the head rolled away. Blood was soaking the ground around Naruto, as he was still crouching alongside the dumpster.

"You can come out now. No one will harm you now." Stepping from out of the shadows, Naruto saw his savior. The man was at least six foot four inches, and had on pitch black samurai armor covering his entire body. His skin was a pale white and his silver hair was flowing down past his shoulders. But the most noticeable feature about him was his eyes. They were a deep and rich golden yellow; Naruto couldn't help but feel fascinated. Naruto feeling drown out by his eyes, stepped out from his hiding place. "Ah, there you are!" The samurai said with a big smile on his face.

Naruto walked around the body without braking eye contact with him. "W-who are you?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the samurai.

The samurai crouched down to Naruto's eye level with Naruto, he reached out and takes hold of his shoulder. "Well my name is Minamoto Yoritomo. What's your name little one?" he said in a bright tone. Naruto feeling a little uncomfortable being spoken to in such a tone kept silent for a while. Bring his head up to look at Yoritomo, and saw that he was still waiting with a gentle smile on his face. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm four year old today." He said in a whisper.

Yoritomo's smile widen when he heard Naruto speak. '_So he's only four years old, the fate of a Jinchuuriki is one of hardship and sacrifice._' Yoritomo stood and turn towards the entrance, "Come Naruto it looks like you could use a shower and a hot meal." Naruto's eyes lit up in admiration and hope, hope in the fact that he might have a friend. Naruto was taken out of thought when he noticed the crowd gathering in the entrance of the alley.

Yoritomo stood a couple of feet in front of Naruto and the crowd. "What have you done?" Yelled a Shinobi with red eyes, as he stepped forward pulling out a kunai. Murmurs of support for the shinobi were heard coming from the crowd. Yoritomo turned and looked at Naruto, "No matter what you see don't turn away." Naruto was confused but nodded in understanding. "I asked you a question! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" At that second something in Yoritomo changed that Naruto noticed immediately, his eyes had changed to a bloody crimson. "Now what have done with Yoshi?" The Shinobi yelled. More Shinobi arrived to the scene, but these were different; they wore all black outfits with white masks and the kanji for 'Root' on their shoulder. Yoritomo looked around and pulled out his Katana and started walking forward, "If you're looking for Yoshi, just look to your left by the wall."

They looked and cringed when they saw the severed head with its eyes open. "There you have Yoshi. Now it would be in your best interest to turn around and leave me and my apprentice alone." Naruto was shocked at what he heard. The other shinobi drew their weapons and crept closer, Yoritomo reacted in an instant. He leapt for the shinobi on the rooftops, instantly killing four shinobi, blood spilling everywhere. The civilians ran for cover as the other shinobi engaged Yoritomo. Fire jutsus were being fired at him from every angle, he stood there let they fire consume him and with one swing of his katana he pushed the flames back. "If you play with fire you're going to get burned."

He brought his left foot forward and leaned back on his right, and brings his katana across his body. "This is a technique only known to me!" The air around Yoritomo was becoming energized, and the ground around him was breaking apart. "Now feel the power of my sword!" '_Tempest Fire Dragon' _he swung his sword at a 45 degree angle unleashing the power gathered I his sword in the form of a Cerulean fire dragon. The shinobi still alive tried to avoid the blast but the beast followed them, burning them. The bodies of the down shinobi littered the floor. Yoritomo walked up to the shinobi with red eyes, "And to think the Mighty Uchiha has sunk so low as to harm children."

The down Uchiha grunted in anger, '_No one insults the Clan and lives'_. Yoritomo turns and walks to Naruto, "Come Naruto we have much to do and many things I have to teach you." He turned to the civilians, "You better get them to the Hospital or they will surly die." With that said he grabbed Naruto's hand and vanished into the shadows

The civilians rushed to take the shinobi that were still alive to the hospital. Some ran to the Hokage's Office to warn him that the Demon child has been taken by a foreign enemy.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting in his chair looking out in the direction in which he felt the build up and release of massive amounts of Spiritual energy. '_Only one clan of people in the entire Elemental Nations can build up that much spiritual energy'_ He thinks deeply why there would be one of them in the village and realizes why: '_Naruto'_.

The door to his office burst open as an Anbu with a dog mask rushes in, "Hokage-dono Naruto has been taken!" But he is too late as he sees the Hokage disappear in a swirl of leaves. "Oh boy." The Anbu sighs.

* * *

Outside the village Yoritomo and Naruto step out of the shadow of a tree. "Wow, how did you do that Minamoto-san?" Naruto asked in wonder. Yoritomo looked down at Naruto and put his hand and on his head, "You liked that huh? You will be learning that in a few years it is called 'Shadow Step' and it requires that you learn my style of fighting." Naruto nodded and couldn't wait to learn a cool move like that. As they continued walking a short distance Yoritomo quickly unsheathed his katana and took his stance. "Do not worry. I'm here to talk to you." Says the Hokage as he steps out from the shadows. Yoritomo is hesitant in sheathing his sword; he could feel the power emanating from this seemingly harmless old man.

"Alright then speak." Yoritomo said as he stepped in between the old man and Naruto. The Hokage noticed the protective gestures that Yoritomo is making in ensuring Naruto's safety. "What in one of the Minamoto Samurai clan doing attacking the people of my village and taking a very promising young boy from his home?" Yoritomo's face contorted in anger at what he assumed, and burst out in a fit of angry laughter, "Home? He has no home here. Home is where people care and love you, not treat you like some kind of vermin. And as to why I'm here, it's because it has been foretold in my village that a child of the Kitsune and the children of the Moon will either herald this world to a time of prosperous peace, or destroy the world in a hail of fire and death."

Yoritomo stepped up to be face to face with the Hokage, staring deep into his eyes, "I can tell that you are a good man, but you are letting the people with no power in your village have too much power over you. I they hadn't Naruto wouldn't be in this predicament." The Hokage took the words spoken to him and though of all the times he could have made a better life for Naruto. Yoritomo walked over to Naruto and put hi on his shoulders, "If you don't mind Lord Hokage, we have a long journey ahead of us back to my homeland." The Hokage reached into his robes and produced a series of scrolls, "If you could teach Naruto his Heritage and to become a warrior you might need these to assist you." Yoritomo took the scrolls and gave them to Naruto, "Thank you. We must be on our way." He bows to the Hokage, "Good-bye." He starts walking away with Naruto on his shoulders. Naruto turns his head and gives The Hokage a sad smile, "Bye Oji-san! Take care of the village until I come back!" Tears were streaming down the Hokage's face as he witness the most promising child he's ever known be taken away to become a Warrior the world will either Fear or Respect. "Grow strong and become what your destined to be my child. I will wait until the day you come back to die."

* * *

Naruto riding on Yoritomo's shoulders was quickly falling asleep. His eyes were becoming too heavy, fighting back sleep he tried to keep his mind active and awake. He tried to take in the features and scents that is Minamoto Yoritomo, Naruto started to stroke his hair, it felt like silk in his hands. Next he hand stroked his face, it was smooth and soft. Yoritomo smiled at the antics of the blonde, "Enjoying yourself Naruto?" Naruto quickly stops what he's doing and begins to apologize profusely. Yoritomo laughs a hearty laugh, "Its okay Naruto. You can stop apologizing." Naruto started scratching the back of his head and had a big grin on his face. Minute's later sleep won over the small blonde and he was snoring lightly. '_He's had a rough and tiring night. It's a good thing he sleeps without problems.'_ Yoritomo calmly walked into his camp and greeted his Horse Entei. Entei was not an average horse his skin was snow white, his mane was a fiery red and his eyes were a deep emerald.

Entei walked over to them and laid down before them, Yoritomo placed Naruto up against Entei's side and pulled out a blanket from the saddle and draped it over Naruto's sleeping form. Yoritomo walks over to a tree that is next to them and sits down, bringing his sword to him, he leans it against his shoulder, "Keep him warm Entei." He closes his eyes and leans his head back, "for you have a special child at your side

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. next chap comes out soon.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but Ocs are mine.

AN: Sorry if this chap is not up to standards, my life is in a downward spirit. I have to look for a second job to help support my mother, who is Disabled, and my brother who is 14, because my parents are getting divorced. And my mother only gets a set amount form disability checks. so yeah i been real down because of that. and i think it has affected my writing some what.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Boy and His Wolf

The sun raised high into the morning sky; there were no clouds to divert its life giving light. There was a gentle breeze moving through the trees, as a squirrel scampers through the green grass. Naruto is still asleep as Yoritomo walks along side Entei and starts packing and assembling his belongings. He goes off into the woods to catch some breakfast.

Naruto awakened by the heavenly scent assaulting his nose .He looks over to see what it was and sees Yoritomo stirring a metal pot over an open flame. Yoritomo notices his apprentice, "Good morning Naruto!" he says with a wolf grin. "Breakfast will be ready soon. There is a stream that way. Why don't you go wash up and I'll give you something fresh to wear." Pointing behind him there is medium sized stream, that which so clear he could see the bottom and the fish. Naruto strips down to his birthday suit, and jumps into the stream splashing and kicking. The freezing cold water chills poor Naruto to the bone, he begins to wash himself and scrub away the dirt and dried blood that belong to the unlucky person to have crossed Yoritomo's path.

Finishing Naruto walks back to where Yoritomo was last, still naked, and wet. He saw that Yoritomo was feeding Entei and that there was a black Gi hanging off a low branch. "You can have that Gi until we can get you so more clothes." Yoritomo said as he turned to Naruto. Naruto put the Gi, feeling the way the silk was on his skin, it reminded him of Yoritomo's hair. Running his hands through his hair Naruto sits down to enjoy a wonderful meal. Yoritomo sits and joins Naruto in devouring the pots contents. "Ummmm! What is this Minamoto-san?" Naruto said with a piece of meat hanging from the side of his mouth. Yoritomo laughs and is glad that he was able to reach Naruto before something bad happened. "Well Naruto that is called Beef stew. A healthy and balanced breakfast for growing boys such as yourself." Naruto was okay with the health part as long as it tasted good.

Neither Yoritomo nor Naruto noticed the pair of eyes watching them as they ate their breakfast. Seeing Naruto put down the piece of bread he was eating with the stew, sprinted forward determined to get that bread.

The pair heard something rush out of the bushes and turned to see what it was, but they were to slow as it reached Naruto and grabbed Naruto's bread and used his head as a springboard and launched into the air. Running away as fast as his four legs could carry him to his friend. "WHAT THE HELL! COME BACK WITH MY BREAD!" Naruto said as he gave chase, Yoritomo right behind him. "Naruto stop! Leave him be!" Naruto did not hear him as he closed in on the mysterious animal.

The animal ran into an opening in the side of a cliff. Walking a small distance, he came upon a boy lying on a bed of leaves. Walking up to it, it placed the bread in the boy's hand. It nudged his hand in an effort to stir the sleeping boy, but getting no reaction from him. A noise caught the animal's attention as he walks to the entrance of the hole. He sees the blonde boy that he stole the bread from and the pale man. Instincts rising he barred his teeth and let out a low growl.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he saw and heard the animals growl. Yoritomo finally caught up to Naruto and notice he was staring at an opening in the cliff with a small to medium sized black wolf at the entrance. "Naruto slowly step back and away from the wolf." He said in a hushed tone. Stepping closer he reached for Naruto, but as he did the black wolf let out a warning growl. Then something neither Yoritomo nor Naruto have ever heard or seen; the wolf spoke perfect Japanese, "Step back, or I will be forced to end your life!" Yoritomo stunned by what the wolf speaking did not move, _'How? This is a wild animal. Unless…' _Yoritomo was brought of his musing by Naruto as he stepped forward and faced the wolf, "Just give me back my bread and I'll leave you alone!" he said with an aggressive tone. The wolf bares his teeth and lowers his body close to the ground ready to strike and kill. "You have no need for it unlike my master does!" In a blink of an eye, the wolf was in front of Naruto, mouth agape heading for his throat.

"AKUMA!" Inches away from Naruto's throat the now identified Akuma stops. At the entrance of the opening was a small boy around Naruto's age slumped against the wall. He had hair as black as a moonless night, skin as bronze as the earth at their feet, and his eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald. "Master, what are you doing? You are not well yet to move around!" Worry filled the wolf's voice. "Do not worry for my well being it's just a slight fever." The boy said with a dismissive tone.

Naruto was shocked into paralysis, so close has he come to death many times and survive, but this time it felt as if he would die at the fangs of this wolf. The boy tried to stand but fell on his butt; he leaned against the wall, and addressed Yoritomo, "Sorry for Akuma's behavior towards you." Yoritomo walks toward the boy, and kneels before him. He presses his hand on the boys head and feels the heat coming from him, '_This is no normal fever. He is burning up… Is that a snake wound.'_ Yoritomo noticed the wound of the boy's calf." Boy what is your name?" Yoritomo asked as he lifted him up and on to his back. The boy did not respond right away as he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"My name is… Maeda Toshitsune… and my companion there… in the black fur is… Akuma." He said as Yoritomo, Naruto, and Akuma made there to the camp and Entei. When they got back Yoritomo placed Naruto on Entei's back, "Take Naruto to the next city and wait for me by the walls." Entei nodded in understanding, "Take care of him." Entei took off toward the south, galloping with Naruto on his back. Yoritomo turned and looked to Akuma, "Do you think you can keep up with me?" Akuma gave him a grin that would have scared any small animal to death. "I think I can keep up." With that, both of them disappeared in a display of amazing speed.

* * *

(Realm of Dreams)

_Toshitsune was walking along a dark pathway deep into the heart of mountains as the full moon shown in the night sky. There were no animals, no grass, and only withered trees contorted by death, there was no life anywhere in this accursed land. As he continued down the path before him, he could not help but get feeling that he was being watched by a sinister presence nearby. "This place gives me the creeps." He said as he stood now staring at the full moon, "For some reason the Moon always gives me comfort in my times of distress." Toshitsune heard feet steps coming from behind him. Turning around he saw what in his wildest dreams could not be possible. Standing before him was a beautiful white-faced man dressed in black robes that hang loosely from his frame. His hair as the color of the abyss and his eyes the color of blood, as his fangs shown from his open mouth. _

_"Ah, what a wonderful surprise to find a Lycan child as yourself this far from home." He said with a smooth tone of voice. Toshitsune was mesmerized at the beauty this man possessed, "Who are you?" he said in a whisper. The man moved towards him as if he were floating, "My dear boy that is the wrong question to ask. The question you should be asking is 'What am I?'." Fear: that is what came over Toshitsune as he backed away form the man, "My dear boy you look frightened." He lounged towards him, fangs protruding from his mouth. Screaming in terror Toshitsune ran as fast as he could away from the man, running towards the moon. The man was flying after him, as he laughed maniacally. Toshitsune was climbing up a hill to get closer to the moon, but he lost his footing as he slipped on a loose rock. Tumbling down the hill Toshitsune was caught, and raised in the air as the man's hand held him by the crown of his head. "My dear boy even the moon can't save you now!" he said as venom laced his voice. _

_Bringing Toshitsune's neck to his mouth, he laid a gentle kiss on his jugular. "You shall soon be mine Little Lycan." Toshitsune winced in pain as the man bit down on his neck and draining him of his life force. Toshitsune's head lulled back and stared at the moon and noticed it is a crimson red. Losing conscience, he mouthed a few words, 'The moon is my mother, and she will set me free.'

* * *

_

(Two days later)

Gasping in freight, Toshitsune jerked his body forward breathing heavily, and his body in a cold sweat. "Oh, good your wake!" Toshitsune noticed in the corner in the room he was in, was Yoritomo. "You had us all worried there for a minute." Yoritomo was sitting in the corner wearing a Crimson Gi and black Hakama and right in front of him was a table with an assortment of various foods and drinks. "Where are we?" Toshitsune asked looking around. They were in an old-fashioned room, hard redwood floors, the paper-thin doors, and the white walls… very traditional. "We're Forty miles south east of Konoha, in the City of Otafuku Gai. We are currently in the Hinata Sol Inn." Taking a sip of the cup that was in front of him, "Akuma told me what happened." He said as he got up and walked over to Toshitsune's side.

"Can you describe to me what he looked like?" Toshitsune looked over to the opposite wall and out the window, the sun was out and the birds were chirping, "Where is Akuma?" Yoritomo looked out the window also, "He is watching over Naruto's physical training. Nevertheless, please do not change the subject. Can you tell me what he looks like?" Yoritomo said with a slight aggression. Toshitsune looked at him with tears streaming down his eyes. "We were come down from The Land of Lightning; we had barely crossed the border into River Country when we met 'HIM!" A Picture of his attacker flashed into his mind, "He was following us for sometime when he showed himself to us. He had pale white skin, long black hair, and piercing yellow eyes, he looked somewhat sick to me. He was with someone, a young boy with silver hair and glasses." Yoritomo thought about what was told to him, _'Could it be one of the Sanin, the one who matches that description… would be…Orochimaru.'_

Toshitsune's vision was blurring as he got up to reach for some food. Yoritomo skillfully caught him as he collapsed to the ground, "Careful, you did not escape that confrontation without injury." Yoritomo placed Toshitsune into the futon in where he was resting. "Your body is still weak from the poison that was in your system." Yoritomo touched him behind the leg where the wound is located. Toshitsune was becoming sleepy, "Samurai-sama when I wake can you train me in your art." Yoritomo smiled and got up to walk out the door, turning to look at him he said, "I will do that and so much more my dear boy." Toshitsune closed his eyes and laid his head back, "Thank you I have been alone for far too long." He said as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Flashback  The day before)

Tracing his hand over the bare chest of the sleeping boy, and looking carefully examining the array of runes that decorate his chest and torso, Yoritomo sits back and sighs in frustration, "I come looking for the 'Child of The Kitsune' and I end up running into a Child of the Moon. Only to find him on the brink of death, Oh Kami, have I wronged you." Yoritomo notices Akuma was by his side, and was looking intently at him, "How do you know of the Children of the Moon, and why are you so interested in them? If you as some much as harm him I will kill you!" Yoritomo stands and separates his Gi, to reveal a toned upper body that any man would kill for, "I am also a Child of the Moon!" He says as the Runes on his body begin to glow.

Unleashing an unbelievable amount of Killing Intent and Power, Akuma thrown against the wall landed with a soft 'thump'. He looked up and admired the power of one so young, and yet so powerful that he can unleash this amount of power.

As Yoritomo unleashed his power, his body began to undergo a change: His eyes became as red as the blood that flowed through his veins, his hair and nails elongated and become wilder, hair into a mane, and nails into claws. He also grew fangs as he groaned in a fit of pleasure. Yoritomo walked towards Akuma, each stride and step powerful, his posture screaming dominance. "Now do you see why I am so interested in young Toshitsune? I wish to train him in the way of Bushido and Ninjutsu."

Akuma stood and bowed his head, acknowledging Yoritomo as the Alpha Male, "Please Master take him under your tutelage and show him what it means to have a family. He has been alone ever since I found him in the snow covered mountains of the Land of Lightning one year ago." Yoritomo placed a hand on Akuma's head as he looked at him with eyes that showed such a caring nature. "Do not worry my friend for he and Naruto, have a destiny to fulfill together." He walked over to the window and looked up at the half moon in the sky, "The Moon even in its incomplete stages looks magnificent. Akuma If you can, will you supervise Naruto's physical evaluation tomorrow."

Akuma nodded as he strolled over to the sleeping boy and laid at his feet, "Why did you take Naruto from his home?" he asked in a soft tone. Still facing the window closed his eyes and took deep breathe, "Because he, unlike us, holds a demon with the power to change the world."

(Flashback  END)

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Two weeks have passed since Toshitsune and Akuma joined Naruto and Yoritomo on the journey to his Homeland. They crossed rushing rivers, the dry desert, and through dense jungles. Finally, after weeks on the road, they arrive within the borders of the Forest Country and their destination is but a day away. Within the two-week journey, Naruto and Toshitsune have become inseparable, they have formed a bond in that little time that no Tenshi, Oni, shinigami, or Kami herself could break. Slowly but surely they were becoming a family the world would come to fear and respect, the world's destiny lies in the hands of these two boys and the way they live their lives. Settling down for the night Yoritomo sets out to gather wood for the fire and water for the stew. As he goes into the woods Naruto and Toshitsune are mock fighting with two branches using them as swords. Toshitsune being older and a slightly larger body had a small advantage, but Naruto had swiftness and nimbleness on his side from the year of hiding and run from the barbarians known as Konoha civilians. Entei and Akuma were lying down next to each other watching with extreme intensity looking out in case one of them got hurt.

As Naruto and Toshitsune ran around swing the branches at one another a squad of shinobi were making their way towards them at a fast pace. Toshitsune managed to land a blow on Naruto as he lost his balance on the trunk of a fallen tree. "HA! See I am the greatest warrior of all time. No one can beat me." He said with a huge grin on his face. "Is that so?" turning around he saw four men dress in shinobi gear; brown Flat jackets, black pants that hung loosely, and headbands. "Would you like to go against one of us?" The three men at his side ran forward and pinned Akuma and Entei to the ground with kunai and rope as they fought the restraints. Naruto did not know what to do, it was just him and Toshitsune, and Yoritomo was still collecting wood and water. They were completely at their mercy. Toshitsune backed away and edged towards Naruto, "If we both take him on, I think we can win." Naruto was looking at him if he were crazy, two boys against four shinobi. The man walked forward pulling out a kunai, "Now who wants to go against me first?" he rushes forward and kicks Naruto in the chest sending him into a tree knocking him unconscious. Toshitsune jumped away as the man threw a kunai at him barely missing his head; he brought the branch in front of body with both hands. He runs towards the man, swings wildly at him, while the Nin laughed at him. This went on for a few more seconds as he toyed with him, finally he got tired of it and went to end it. He caught Toshitsune by the wrist and lifted him off the ground.

At the tree nearby Naruto is coming back to the land of the conscious, he has a splitting headache, he touches the back of his head, and it feels all wet. He looks at his hand and notices it covered in his blood; his entire head is covered in blood. He stands on shaky legs using the tree to hold him steady. His vision was shaky and the world seems to be spinning, but as he gets his vision back, he shocked at what he watches. The leader of the Shinobi is lifting Toshitsune in the air by his wrist, "Civilians should never dream to be more than what they are… trash!" He shoved the kunai into his abdomen, twisting and turning it as it went in. Once he saw that a great anger rose inside Naruto.

**'****So he finally calls upon my power . . . Take as much as you want Kit.'** The Demon within Naruto has been awakened form his slumber and watches what his container can do when give the power of a Bijuu. Naruto feels an intense heat begin to rise form his belly; with it he begins to feel the power within him. He lets out an animalistic roar as the power and killing intent rushes out of him. A cloak of Crimson red chakra engulfs him, taking the form of a Kitsune with one tail, his hair becomes longer, nails become claws and teeth become fangs as the whisker marks on his cheeks darken giving him a completely animalistic look. The Shinobi back away from the boy in complete fear, "What is this vile chakra?" one says as he backs away further. Naruto approaches them: arms hanging from his body, face contorted with anger, and his eyes ablaze with crimson fury. "Now why don't you try that against me?" Naruto said in a demonic voice, grin plastered on his face. Moreover, Naruto put a theory to the test: If you scream in the forest and no ones around to hear. Did you really scream? He rushes towards them on all fours, claws digging into the earth and eyes set on his prey.

Yoritomo rushed back after feeling that sick and demonic chakra, _'Naruto…please be alright!'_ He enters the campsite and is stunned at what he sees before him. Limbs scattered across the field and blood drenched the ground a crimson red. He notices Entei and Akuma on the ground unconscious and bound to the ground, and he rushes over to them bringing out his wakizashi to cut the restraints. He holds Akuma close to him and shakes him gently to wake up. Akuma woke with a startle, rising to his feet and ran to the middle of the field. Yoritomo got up, walked over to him, and kneeled before the unconscious forms of a bloody Naruto and a healed Toshitsune. "What happened to them? I felt an Evil power." He looks over to Naruto, "Was it Naruto who killed these shinobi?" Akuma began to broke out in laughter as he walked over and looked down at Naruto, "Killed? No, he slaughtered them for what they did to Toshitsune. You were right, he holds within him a power far greater than any Lycan can possess, and I am grateful for it." He leans down, as a tear falls from his eyes, and starts licking the blood from his face. "After he massacred those idiots, he healed the wound that Toshitsune had on his stomach. He used that wonderful power to save him." He finished cleaning Naruto's face and lay beside him waiting for him to wake. Yoritomo was looking at Naruto in a new light, to have defeated four shinobi and telling from the scraps that lay on the ground of torn jackets. They were at least Chuunin or Jonin level ninja.

He stands and calls Entei to come to them. When Entei arrives, he kneels as Yoritomo lifts both Naruto and Toshitsune onto his back in sitting positions. Then he gets up on Entei and holds them both to his chest starts off towards his village. "We should make it to my village come morning. If we travel all through the night." He says to Akuma who is walking besides them.

The morning sun shone through the trees canopy high above their heads as they traveled through the dense forest. Having traveled all night has taken its toll on Yoritomo's body; he felt aches and pains in his back and his neck from riding all night. Akuma was equally tired having to endure that stressful encounter with the shinobi. Finally they came to a bend in the road with a sign that read, 'Getsumentai no Mura'. Yoritomo grew excited as he saw the sign; His village has not changed since he left to train with his Sensei in the arts of Bushido. The village had a fresh atmosphere about it, the streets were clean, and flowers were everywhere and the stream that flowed thru the village was clear. All building in the entire village were beautiful. Just as they entered the gate both Naruto and Toshitsune awoke from their slumber, opening their eyes they saw a beautiful village. "Wow, Sensei is this your village?" Asked Naruto as he looked around at every person they crossed, and noticed that they were not giving him hateful glares or shouting curses. Instead, they were smiling and greeting them as they entered the village. Yoritomo was smiling at his reactions, "Yes Naruto. This is my home and no harm shall befall you and Toshitsune while you live here." He gave them both a huge hug while still atop Entei, "This you're home now and together we will protect it." Naruto and Toshitsune broke down crying in Yoritomo's chest as they realized, they finally found a place they could call home and live in relative peace.

* * *

Getsumentai no Mura - Village of the Lunar body

* * *

AN: yeah so thats the chap hope you like, if not its okay. well the next chap will be out in 2 to 3 weeks if my state of mind will allow it Thanx you guys please RxR

Oh and sorry about the spacing of the chaps. I have figured out how to do it, on windows i have it on double space but when i put it on here it went to single. and next chap its a time skip. XP


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such the long wait. I have been going through hell these past months. first i can't find a job, second my family just got evicted from our home and are looking for a place to live.

so yeah here it is hope you like please Read and review

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto. . . but Ocs sre mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Escape Forest Country

(Getsumentai no Mura – 5 years later)

The morning air was cold and thin, as the snowflakes fell gently to the ground in the village. The village seemed to sleep in the winter months as nature seemed to slow down its fast paced energies. In the center of the village stood a large mansion with an equally large courtyard, the trees and the courtyard were covered in a thick white blanket of a fine powder of snow. There in the middle of the courtyard was a blond boy standing with his kimono partly open exposing his body. With his katana at his side he was surrounded by numerous practice dummies, he slowly drew his sword and swung it from side to side testing its weight.

"It's a little heavy at the hilt, and the blade could be a bit longer." The blond said to the man standing above him in the shadow of an oak tree. The man jumped off the tree and landed in front of the blond. "You have a critical eye as usual, eh Naruto?" Naruto sheathed the sword and handed it to the man.

"Maybe it would be better if I could get into the workshop and actually make my own sword. Instead of getting your hand-me downs Yoritomo." Yoritomo laughed as he walked back into the mansion, "You know you're still too young to work with the blacksmith Naruto." Naruto gave him an annoyed look, "By the way Father would like to have a word with you about Kagome and your betrothal to her." Naruto's appearance took on a shade of crimson that would put a tomato to shame. Yoritomo laughed so hard it was getting hard for him to breathe, when Naruto tackled him to the ground and started to choke Yoritomo, but he reversed it and put Naruto in a choke hold. "Calm down Naruto or I will put you to sleep." Slowly Naruto stop struggling and went limp, arms and head hanging. Yoritomo carried him to the main room in the mansion and laid him before his father, the Shogun.

The Shogun was a title given to the leading member of the strongest family in the village, and that family was the Minamoto clan. The Shogun was a mild manner kind of man; he had long gray hair that flowed down his back, it was a sign of his wisdom and experience. Scars adorned his face a sign of a battle tested warrior, and he was wearing a loose blue kimono with a white dragon dancing across his chest and around his body.

"What happened to Naruto?" he asked with an annoyed tone of voice. Yoritomo scratched the back of his head with a big grin on his face, "He was struggling a bit so I had to put him to sleep. He was testing his blade out in the courtyard." Knowing full well what Naruto was like when it came to his blades he understood. "Fine then, wake him." Yoritomo picked him up and shook him violently until Naruto kneed him in the crouch. "Why you…" "That's what you get for putting me to sleep you jerk." Naruto said as he stood and bowed to the Shogun. "Boys what will I ever do with you two?" The Shogun said under his breath. As things settled down and everything was under control the Shogun got to business in the topic of Naruto's betrothal to Satsuki Kagome of the land of Iron. "Now Naruto I know you don't understand why I have to do this, but this is to help establish a deeper connection between us and the Northern Samurai." Naruto was deep in thought and was taking to heart what his lord was commanding of him.

"But why me and not someone else of the clan Father, what is so special about me?" Naruto asked him in curiosity. "Now Naruto you know that when in a meeting you are to address me formally as your Lord Shogun." The Shogun said with authority, "Also because you are the only one that is capable and suited to marry. You are not only a very promising Samurai, but you are also a son of the royal family."

"I understand my Lord Shogun and I accept this responsibility to my clan and village with honor." Naruto said with an even voice. "Good because she will be arriving in a few hours. Prepare for the meeting and look you're very best my dear son." The Shogun stood and hugged his son, "Do not worry my son the marriage is not until you are the age of sixteen." He whispered into Naruto's ear.

After the Shogun ended the embrace with Naruto, and was left to his own devices, so he walked outside in search of his older brother Toshitsune. He found him by the river's edge meditating with his animal protector Akuma the Black wolf from the Ookami Summoning Clan. Akuma has grown since his stay with the clan, from that small wolf he has grown to an intimidating size of four feet high and seven feet long. He sat beside him and began to even his breathing trying to channel his spiritual energy and harmonize it with the surrounding nature. Controlling his breathing he tried to stretch out his senses to the surroundings around him, he could hear the heart beat of a snow rabbit running through the forest, he could feel the stillness all around, and he could feel the entire populace of the entire village.

"Try not to dwell on the issue to much Naruto, try to live in the present and leave your thoughts for the future. Besides she might even be pretty." Naruto was brought out of his meditating and addressed Toshitsune, "How in the world do you know about my betrothal? You weren't even there when father told me." Toshitsune smiled and opened his eyes, "Being a Child of the Moon can have its advantages, as far as Akuma has told me excellent hearing is something that just comes with the package." Naruto laugh at his brother's attempts to cheer up the mood. "Fine I think that we've meditated enough. We should really work on our Laido." they stood and walked to the courtyard to join the other students training in the art of Bushido and Ninjutsu.

* * *

Later that night the entire village gathered in front of the village gate awaiting the arrival of the princess from the Land of Iron. Naruto, Toshitsune, Akuma, and Yoritomo were present with their father The Shogun. As the full Moon shown high above in the night sky it casts its silver light on the caravan approaching from down the road. The torches on the carriage were swinging from side to side as it finally made it to the gates and came to a stop. The guards around the carriage walked forward and the commander of the guard stepped before the Shogun and bowed and presented a scroll to him.

"I, Yoshimitsu Nomura, Captain of the 8th court-guard squad of the 15 court-guard squads of the Land of Iron. Hereby present the Marriage contract between the Princesses of the Land of Iron and the Son of the Minamoto Royal Family of Forest Country." Capt. Yoshimitsu lifts it above his head, "In accepting the contract I have the authority to negotiate a peace treaty and form an alliance. Do you accept the contract my Lord?"

The Shogun accepted the scroll, rolled it open and began to read. Everything seemed to be in order so he closed the document and placed it within his kimono.

"I accept this contract." The village exploded in cheers as the Shogun led the caravan to the mansion. "Come I will show you where you will be staying while you are in my care. We will commence the negotiations come morning, but for now we celebrate your arrival."

The entire village was lit up and it began to glow with a sense of warmth as the villager and their guest were led into the courtyard of the mansion. It was beautifully decorated tables and chairs were laid around the courtyard. Food and drink was in abundance as the shogun and his guards joined and ate with the Iron Samurai. Yoritomo, Toshitsune and Naruto sat across from the Princess and her guard. Laughter filled the air all around Naruto as he stared blankly at the Princess. She was dressed in a white kimono with a shade of cherry red around the design of a Sakura tree, she had the most amazing sunburned brown hair that reflected the Moon's light beautifully. She had fair white skin, beautiful red lips and the most stunning blue eyes Naruto has ever seen. It was like he was being drawn right in and was swimming in a vast ocean of sapphire, the feeling was too great, he had to know her.

(AN: when Naruto and Toshitsune arrived they were adopted into the Minamoto clan and became Yoritomo's younger siblings. He by the way is of Royal blood.)

"Hello Princess, my name is Minamoto Naruto and I am the third son of the Shogun. May I have the courtesy of knowing you better?" he asks in a timid and shy voice. Both Yoritomo and Toshitsune are giggling at Naruto expense as he tries to remain calm in front of the Princess. "Yes you may Naruto-kun. My name is Satsuki Kagome, and I am the younger of two sisters of the Royal family of the Land of Iron." She also said in a shy and timid voice with a shade of blush on her cheeks. She also took in Naruto's features; he had on a black kimono with a red lining and a crimson kitsune on his back with nine tails going all around his body while the image of the moon adorned his chest. He had fairly tan skin with three light whisker marks on each side of his face, and long blond hair that flowed past his shoulders. She was even drawn in to his Cerulean blue eyes. As time went by the celebration ended and the villagers went to their own home while the Kagome and her guard settled in the mansion with the Shogun.

But little did anyone know there was a small force of ninja outside the village walls. Waiting for the lights to go out and attack the village while it slumbers. When the last light was out the made their way over the walls avoiding the guards as they went by, their destination the Shogun's mansion. They split into three groups of 10, leaving the main force outside the walls and went to predestined targets, The Shogun, The Princess, and family. But as they made their way past the courtyard Naruto was have a nightmare of a dream.

* * *

(Realm of Dreams)

_Visions of the coming massacre were flashing before Naruto's eyes as his father and the rest of his precious people are killed in their sleep. His tears are running loose as he feels so completely useless not being able to do anything. Suddenly the visions stop and the image of the full Moon appear before him and with it a beautiful maiden dressed in a violet kimono with a purple sash. She had long lovely lavender hair, full lush lips and beautiful lavender eyes._

"_This is what is about to happen if you don't stop them. You must wake your brothers and father if you want a chance to survive this conflict." The Maiden said in a sad voice._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asks the Maiden. She embraces him and kisses him on the forehead. "I am the Moon Goddess Tsukuyomi, and I am your guide in this world." The Image of the goddess fades and Naruto is thrust into the real world._

* * *

(Real World)

Naruto wakes with a startle as he looks out of his window and sees shadows moving in the courtyard towards the mansion. In his night wear he grabs his katana and rushes to alert the guards.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! EVERYONE WAKE UP THE ENEMY IS OUTSIDE!" He yells while running through the hallways towards his father's room. Suddenly sounds of battle can be heard as the night guards engage as a first response. Screams of men dying can be heard when an explosion rocks the mansion as a paper bomb is ignited outside. Naruto stumbles into the room and sees his father getting dressed in his armor.

"Naruto you must get to the princess and protect her!" He said as he ran out the room with his guard. Naruto unsheathed his katana and ran to Kagome's room, as he ran he meet up with Toshitsune and Akuma, both were covered in blood.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Akuma asked. Naruto nods and continues running down the hall and Toshitsune and Akuma follow when a ninja in black armor and a white face mask appears before them. The ninja lunges towards them and pulls out his Nin-jato and stabs it forward. Naruto jumps above the sword and swings his at the ninja's head, while Toshitsune and Akuma go in under the blade. The ninja swung his body up and passed in between both Naruto and Toshitsune as he landed he began a sequence of hand seals. Naruto and Toshitsune saw that and began to build up their own energies.

"Let's show this intruder what it means to be a Samurai" Toshitsune said as he brought his sword before him. Naruto nodded and did the same; the air around them was coming alive with energy, sparks of electricity flowed between the two boys as their energy increased. The Ninja finished his jutsu and unleashed a white hot stream of fire heading towards them. As it reached half way both Naruto and Toshitsune unleashed their own jutsu. '_**HakuDoragon-ryu: Kami Sori no Kaze'**_they swung their swords vertically unleashing the energy in the form of Twin white dragons. The fire and the dragons collide and the ninja puts more chakra into his jutsu but the dragons break through the fire and barrel into the ninja. He is engulfed in the dragon whirlwind and is tossed to the ground with deep gashes all around his body. He was bleeding to death as he struggled to breathe.

"How do you like that technique? It's called the White Dragon school: Razor wind." Naruto says as he rushes past the dead ninja and into the guest's quarters. As they enter the large room they see it was covered in blood from the ceiling down to the floors. Bodies of dead Samurai from the Land of Iron are scattered across mixed with the bodies of the invading ninja.

"Princess Kagome! Where are you?" Naruto screams into the room.

They hear sounds of struggle coming from the next room and rush in. They see the Captain Yoshimitsu fighting with a lone ninja; his armor is cracked and broken in his breast plate, as his entire face is covered in blood. They see that Kagome is in the corner unconscious and otherwise ok. They rush to her side and Naruto picks her up bridal style and the make their way to the courtyard, heading for the woods leaving Yoshimitsu to fight without having to worry for the Princess. All around them there are battles being waged, as they run into the woods they see more and more ninja pouring in from the village gate. They see both Yoritomo and their father standing side by side surrounded by enemy ninja. They look exhausted and showed signs of weakness, but both Naruto and Toshitsune know that they will make it out alive.

But as they turn to run the Shogun is run through with a Nin-jato right through his chest. Their hearts drop as they see their father hit the floor dead, the blood flowing freely from his chest and the light leaving his eyes. Yoritomo lets out a cry of sorrow as he unleashes his powers onto the unsuspecting ninja. His eyes go blood red, as he rips of his armor exposing his chest with the runes glowing. He under goes a complete change as his hair becomes a mane, his nails claws and teeth fangs, but this time he went to the full transformation. He grew a few inches more; his skin was cover in fur and his mouth a snout. Fully transformed he let out a roar and complete was his change to Werewolf or 'Lycan'. The ninja backed away as they felt the hatred, pain, and killing intent rush out of him.

"**YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR TRANGRESSIONS AGAINST MY CLAN AND VILLAGE!"** he suddenly disappeared and screams of death could be heard coming from everywhere as Yoritomo cut, ripped, and butchered every ninja in the village with his amazing speed. The bloodbath continued as the full moon shown high above in the night sky, covered in a crimson shade.

Naruto and Toshitsune made it out of the village and watched what was left of the village burn to the ground. They could still hear screams coming from the village, but they were becoming fewer and fewer. As Naruto laid Kagome against a tree he went to his brother and they embraced each other in a fit of crying, Akuma howled loudly also letting his sorrow be heard. They heard a rustling coming from behind them and saw that a ninja that had not attacked the village had Kagome in his hands.

"Thanks for the gift brats. Too bad for you, you have to die now." He said as he grabbed his sword.

Naruto and Toshitsune were furious they let the hatred they felt for him go. Naruto felt an intense heat rise from belly and with it he also felt immense power, and a cloak of thick crimson chakra surrounded him. He took on a complete feral look; he was hunched forward on all fours breathing hard, hair was wilder, fangs protruded from his mouth as his claws dug into the ground. Toshitsune for the first time underwent his transformation, he grew fangs and claws as his eyes became a dark green. His hair became feral as he howled to the moon.

The ninja stepped back in complete horror, "What are you?"

Naruto gave him a crazed grin, "**We're your executioners!"** he said as he dashed forward with amazing speed and slashed at the man's eyes causing his to drop Kagome, but Akuma ran and caught her on his back. The man fell to his knees withering in pain. Holding his head he feels a sword underneath his chin.

"**You think you can come into Forest Country uninvited and think to leave with your head."** Toshitsune lifts the sword and slices the man's head off. **"We will come out on top no matter what."**

* * *

As the morning sun raised high into the sky, the remaining villagers gather around the Pyre with their Great Shogun at top. Naruto and Toshitsune were beside Yoritomo in their full black armor. Princess Kagome was beside Naruto holding his hand in quiet comfort with Capt. Yoshimitsu behind them. The village was mourning the loss of a great leader and for their lost family.

"Even with the warning I wasn't able to save father." He said to himself. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes and gave him a loving hug.

"You did what you could Naruto, you can't save everyone." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. As the day went one the Princess went back to the Land of Iron with what remained of her guard. As the villagers stood and looked at what is left of their once beautiful village, black and crumbling houses damaged by the fires, the walls destroyed and fallen, nothing remained. Naruto walked up to his brothers and joined them in a meeting.

"We have to leave and find a place to live or we will die out here of exposure." Yoritomo said as he looked at Toshitsune. "And where do you propose we go. Uh, the land of Iron? I don't think so they are disappointed in our attempt in protecting their daughter. She was almost killed." Toshitsune argued.

Naruto stepped in between both of them, "I suggest we go to The Land of Fire and ask to relocate the clan there. They are the strongest nation on the continent and plus I have some pull with the Sandaime Hokage." They agreed to go with Naruto's idea and set off with the remaining one hundred villagers.

Never did Naruto think that he would return to Konoha and see those monsters again. But he had to think for his people and what was best for the clan and Konoha was the best bet. As the make their way into the forest Yoritomo, Toshitsune, Akuma, and Naruto look back at their home and think of the promise that they couldn't keep.

* * *

Chapter will come out next week.

Next Chapter: Fated Meeting: Enter the Sharingan!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry again for the long wait for me to upload the last chapter. My life has been HELL!!!! And to top it off my Laptop catches a major virus that could not be removed and my hard drive crashed, and everything in it was lost forever and tossed into the abyss.

Please Read and **Review **it will encourage me to type faster and update sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but OC's are mine.

{XxxOooOxxX}

Chapter 4: Fated Meeting: Enter the Sharingan

(Five days later – Konoha)

The winters in Konoha were different from the other lands further north, they had cold wind and had a long rainy season, well today outside the windows of the Hokage's office the clouds were thick and black as rain fell heavily to the ground. Thunder roared staring the sky apart, as the Hokage stood in front of his window looking out with a solemn expression. Standing behind the Hokage was a tall man with long white hair that almost reached the floor; he had on cloths reminiscent of a Kabuki. He had a forehead protector with the Kanji for "Oil" on his head and to strikes of red going from the bottom of his eyes to his chin.

"So you're telling me the entire Minamoto clan has been wiped out?" the Hokage said to the man. "Jiraiya you can't be serious, they are the strongest Samurai military force next to the Samurai from the Land of Iron." Jiraiya sighed as he reached into his pouch are pull out some photos, and handed them to the Hokage.

"Sensei these are some photos that my informant in Forest country took." Jiraiya said, "They also tell me that it was a coup' and that a wealthy merchant from the east hired some Mercenaries to deal with the Minamoto." Tears began to fall down the Third's eyes as he looked at the destruction of the clan. He turned to Jiraiya with his sad expression and asked him if they found a blonde boy in the dead. Jiraiya shook his head and asked why; Sarutobi said nothing as he looked out to the horizon in hopes that Naruto survived the attacked.

* * *

(One month later – Konoha gates)

The day was going good for Kotetsu and Izumo as they sat in the Guard Post in front of the gates of Fire. They were relaxing when Kotetsu notice a large group of people where walking towards them, Ox towing large wagons of the elderly, sick, and children, as well as large amounts of property with them. In front of the group were four figures, three riding on horseback and one very large black wolf leading the group. As the group slowly made their way to the Post Kotetsu and Izumo prepared them to check-in, Kotetsu leaned into Izumo's ear and whispered to him.

"What do you think these people want in Konoha?"

"How am I supposed to know I'm not a psychic. Why don't you ask they just arrived." Izumo said as he looked up and noticed the three riders in front of him staring him dead in the eye. All three riders were wearing the same thing; black hooded cloaks that concealed their appearance, hiding their faces in shadows. The tallest of the three removed his hood, revealing his long flowing silver hair that shined in direct sunlight. He had flawless white skin, and eyes of liquid gold that held such passion and intensity. He addressed Kotetsu as he parted his cloak showing his lone katana strapped to his waste, and midnight black armor.

"My name is Minamoto Yoritomo, of the Minamoto clan of Mori no Kuni. And I come here seeking and audience with your Hokage." Yoritomo said in a smooth and even voice. Kotetsu looked down at his clip board and notice that there was a message there.

'_If any one claiming to be from the Minamoto clan from Mori no Kuni alert the Hokage at once and bring them to him immediately.'_ – _Assistant of the Hokage_

Kotetsu's eyes enlarged as he read the side note that has been there for some time now. He rushed out of the box and stood in front of Yoritomo.

"You three come with me. But the group has to stay behind including your companion." He said as he led them to the center of the village and to the Council Chambers. As they made their way down thru what seemed to be Konoha's Market district many women were captivated with Yoritomo's beauty, many men saw this and grew jealous of him. Seeing this too where the other two members of the group. One leaned in and whispered to the other.

"Don't look now Toshitsune, but we're being followed by a mob of women." Toshitsune turned and saw scores of women with hearts in their eyes aimlessly following after them. Toshitsune lets out a heavy sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"I swear we're not in this stupid village for five minutes and it looks like Yoritomo already has a Fan club forming." Toshitsune looks at his brother with a worried look. "Are you Ok being back in this village Naruto."

Naruto lets out a sigh as he looks around and remembers all the times where he had to run and hide from the citizens and the beating that he would receive from random people when he was alone at night walking the streets rummaging around for food; the thoughts alone of the loneliness, the sadness, the hopelessness, and the hatred for the meaningless violence that was his life before the rapture. Kotetsu rushed through the streets ushering the three to move swiftly as they approached the Council chambers. As they were about to enter the doorway Naruto caught a glance of a lone girl sitting on the bench outside the building with her head hung low. She wore a white kimono with a purple sash around her waist; she had midnight blue hair and the loveliest violet white eyes that had a red tinge to them from crying.

Naruto stops right before entering the doorway and Toshitsune notices him just standing there with a look of sadness in his eyes. Yoritomo stops as well while Kotetsu is talking to the ANBU guard standing before the door.

"Are you all right Naruto?" Yoritomo asks him with concern evident in his voice. Naruto turns to him and gives him a big smile and nods.

"Yes, I'm all right. If I may I would like to stand outside for a minute to gather my thoughts before seeing Oji-chan." He said with a happy tone. Just as he said that Kotetsu appeared before them with a serious look on his face.

"The Hokage would like to see you now before the entire Council." Kotetsu said as he opened the doors leading to the chamber. Yoritomo turned to Naruto and nodded to him.

"Take as much time as you need just don't get into any trouble. We'll see you inside when you're ready." Yoritomo and Toshitsune followed Kotetsu down the long corridor as they made their way into the chamber. As the doors closed Naruto walked over to the bench with the crying girl and sat down beside her. The girl noticed him sit down beside her and stared at him in wonder. He had on a black hooded cloak and mask that hid his features very well.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked the girl as he stared up at the bright blue sky. He saw her looking at him and looked her straight in the eyes; she looked deep into his eyes and noticed that his eyes were the clearest blue, which head such compassion and understanding in them.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said in a sad and timid voice. Naruto smiled at her from under his mask and reached out his hand in a sign of friendship.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-san. My name is Minamoto Naruto, may I ask what are you doing out here crying?" Naruto asked as she took his hand and held it.

"I'm a shame to my clan and father. I can never do anything right, and father sees me as a burden to him. I try but I can't seem to get anything right. It seems that I will always be nothing but a burden. The weight I carry on my shoulders is just too great. I don't think you can understand my situation." She said as she let go of his hand and let it fall down to her side. She wipes the now free fall tears coming from her eyes as she thinks of her situation. Naruto sighs and looks back at the sky; he can't believe what kind of father would make his own child feel this way. But he understands that in so many ways.

He gently pulled her face towards his so they were a few inches apart; a small blush came to her face. Her heart and breathing were become rapid as she gazed into his Sapphire eyes.

"I understand in more ways than one of your situation." Naruto said as he looked towards the ground, "I also had a father that would place such responsibilities that even I thought were too much for a kid my age to handle; I felt like I was a burden to my family as well. But you know what; I found out later that what he was doing was preparing me for the life ahead of me. I took that as a sign that he truly did care for me, and that gave me confidence. Always have confidence in yourself, and never let anyone tell you that you are a burden, especially yourself. You have to have confidence in yourself and in your ability to overcome any obstacle. Even if no one believes you can do it, know that I Minamoto Naruto believe in you." A small smile came to Hinata's face as Naruto let go of her and walked into the building.

'_Naruto-kun. . .'_

* * *

(Minutes before the Group arrives to the Chamber)

The Hokage had been having a stressful day as he sat in the council chambers listening to Old men and women bicker back and forth over the homes being built over in the Southern Sector of the village and other legal contracts that have to be taken care of. The Ruler of the Land of Iron has sent them a proposal that could affect and could benefit the Land of Fire greatly. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs trying to cope with the current headache the council has given today.

"We should accept their proposal for a treaty at once!" Yells an overly angry old man, "This Treaty has the potential to open a wide variety of other resources for us; not to mention the new clientele we will have for missions."

"Yes, that may be possible, but what about the rumors going around of the Ruler planning on marrying off his youngest daughter to the youngest son of the Minamoto clan. I mean look at them, in one night they were wiped out and the country completely taken over by a man from the east. For all we know they helped destroy the Minamoto clan." Said a man that was wrapped up in bandages from head to toe only letting two thirds of his face be seen; he also had a wooden cane by his side as he looked about the room. When an Anbu appeared with a Dog mask behind Sarutobi and leaned in and whispered the message Kotetsu had sent. The Third's eyes opened wide as he spoke in a quiet whisper to the Anbu.

"Are you sure that they're here. Right outside this chamber,"

"Hai, three to be exact Hokage-dono." The Anbu replied.

"Send them in immediately!" Sarutobi spoke with urgency. The Anbu bowed as he disappeared from the room to bring forth the men. The Members of the council quieted down instantly after the Anbu left and a man with long black hair, pure white pupil-less eyes spoke to the Hokage.

"Is everything okay Hokage-dono?" Sarutobi looked at the man and had an expression of eagerness on his face.

"Yes Hiashi-san but, we are about to find out what happened to the Minamoto clan on that night one month ago." Everyone in the room look at the Hokage with absolute attention.

"How is this possible? No one knows what really happened that night." Hiashi said with a questioning look on his face. Sarutobi looked him dead in the eye and spoke.

"Because they are here to tell us the tale." Everyone in the room gasped from shock as the doors opened revealing two people walking into the room. One had his hood on over his head while the other had his face clearly visible. But the Hokage can't catch a break as he recognized the man without the hood. But not just him the Head of the Uchiha clan did as well as he seethed in anger quietly as he touched the burn scars on his shoulder. As the two approached the Hokage on his alter they knelt on one knee and bowed their heads in respect.

"Greeting Hokage-sama, my name is Minamoto Yoritomo head of the Minamoto clan from Mori no Kuni, son of Minamoto Koga late Shogun of the eastern territory, and this is my brother Minamoto Toshitsune. We've traveled a long way seeking asylum in the Land of Fire for my Clan. We will be willing to share our knowledge of the sword to your people in hope of staying." He said in a smooth and even tone of voice.

The Hokage looks around the room and addresses Yoritomo, "I thought there were three of you? Where is the third?" Yoritomo looked up at the Hokage and gave him a knowing gaze.

"Well you see he didn't feel quite well, right now. So he is outside getting some fresh air until he joins us."

"Very well, now then, can you tell me what happened to your village that night?" Yoritomo and Toshitsune visibly tense up, remembering that night is not something they like to do. Yoritomo accidently released a small amount of his rage into the room and everyone in there was frozen in their seats; except the Hokage who was having a hard time just sitting there taking in this condensed hatred.

"That night is not something we'll let go of easily. My brothers and I lost our father, our family, and our home that night." Toshitsune said through clenched teeth, "The Princess of the Land of Iron came to our village with an escort, to deliver a peace treaty and to be betrothed to my younger brother Naruto." Sarutobi's eyes widened to the point where they would almost pop out, "Yes she was there so that Naruto would get to know her before his sixteenth birthday."

The crippled man looked down at them, "What of the rumors that the Samurai of Iron betraying you in the middle of the night?" Yoritomo unleashed all of his killing intent and directed it at the crippled man, "How dare you dishonor the men who lost their lives protecting our family!" Yoritomo was absolutely livid at what he said. Never would one of Honor such as the Iron Samurai betray another comrade in the heat of battle. Just then the doors to the chamber swung open and walking in was Naruto with his hood removed letting his long blond hair that flowed down to his shoulder be seen by all. His eyes were a deep blue his mask still hiding his lower face as he walked up to Yoritomo and Toshitsune and placed a calming hand on them.

"Calm yourself brothers, that cripple does not know what his is talking about. Our brothers to the north are our dearest allies." Naruto glared at the man above him, so did the crippled.

"Danzo! Watch your tongue!" Sarutobi said with utmost authority. Danzo sat back and continued to examine the boy before him. Something about him that didn't sit well with him.

Sarutobi looked at the blond with happy eyes, as he leaned forward to get a better look at him. He seemed to have grown quite a bit since he last saw him, not the little troublemaker anymore but what looked like a capable samurai. What drew his eyes the most was his sword that hung from his waist. It was a long black Odachi that reached a length of over five feet. Its handle looked to be made of ivory with designs of the moon and the Goddess Tsukuyomi and the scabbard was a deep black with kanji for "Honor" on its side in deep crimson.

"Please Hokage-sama we need your help. Won't you allow my clan to come and live within Konoha's walls?" Sarutobi waved his hand and ordered the Meeting at a close.

"We will continue this at a later date. You may all leave."As the room cleared out Sarutobi stepped down from his alter and walked towards Naruto and his brothers. As he stood in front of them he enveloped Naruto in a loving hug. Naruto was surprised by the action but nevertheless returned the hug with much vigor.

"My dear Naruto how have you been, seeing you is so wonderful." Sarutobi said as he released Naruto from his hug. Naruto in turn told him everything that has happened in his life since leaving to be from the shinobi squad that he killed, to the attack of his village on that sad night. As Naruto was telling his story they made their way to the Hokage's office with an Anbu escort that included the Inu mask Anbu. When they arrived the entered the room and the room was sealed to reduce the risk of weary ears. Naruto sat in between Yoritomo and Toshitsune while the Hokage was ruffling through some papers.

It was still early in the afternoon when they got to talking and the Hokage granted them Clan status and a seat in the Clan council. They would be taking the newly built compound in the southern sector of the village which was a lush forest, something they were accustomed too already. Out of the one hundred surviving members of the Minamoto clan fifty percent were civilians, the elderly, women who are mothers and children too young and inexperienced with their sword style. Twenty percent were the members of the clan that works at various trades, from carpeting, labor and black smiths, if there was something they were famous for it would be the great and powerful swords that the black smiths produce. The last thirty percent are able body samurai both men and women that can help protect and serve Konoha. They would be joining the ranks of ninja in correspondence to the level of skill and power they have in the ninja arts.

"Now tell me, how skills are you in Ninjutsu?" Sarutobi asked Naruto who had his sword in his hand.

"Well I'm still working on my Ninjutsu but I'm very capable with my Odachi and other weapons." Naruto said with a gleam in his eye, "I'm very fond of the Kanabo." A sinister grin spread across Naruto's face when Toshitsune smacked him in the back of the head.

"Like I'm letting you near a Kanabo ever again, it took me three days to heal that broken rib!" he said with an annoyed tone of voice. Sarutobi then asked Toshitsune and Yoritomo.

"What about you two?"

"I'm on the same level as Naruto, but I don't have his insane amount of chakra in my body. But I do have quite a large reserve myself." Toshitsune said a laid back tone.

"I'm a Samurai master in the HakuDoragon-ryu, Laido, and many martial arts. My Ninjutsu is equal to that of an Elite Jonin of your village and my chakra reserves are vast." Yoritomo said in a matter-a-fact voice. Sarutobi laughed at their boosts but no doubt placed Naruto and Toshitsune in the new semester of the academy so they could get to know others better and know the history of Konoha and its people. Yoritomo would be placed and tested for Jonin status in a few days while he and the rest of the clan got settled in to their new compound.

* * *

(Later that day)

As afternoon gave way to night, the evening sun gave off a glow of many reds, oranges, and pinks. Naruto, Toshitsune, Yoritomo, and Akuma were walks down the busy night life of Konoha. Many bars and restaurants were open, many serving various foods from many lands. Seafood from the land of Waves, sweets from the Land of Honey, and many local dishes such as BBQ, Yakisoba, and Ramen. As they walked enjoying the lights, the people, and the festive atmosphere they noticed that a group of people were following them for some time now they wore blue and black kimonos, sandals, and a fan like crest on the back that was red and white. They were the Uchiha.

They noticed a large restaurant with many people enjoying Barbeque and sake in place. They walking in and were greeted by a bear for man. He had long spiky red hair, red swirls on his plump cheeks and a wide warm smile on his face. He placed a cold cup of sake in Yoritomo's hand and wrapped him in a happy hug.

"Welcome, welcome to the Akimichi Bar and grill. Please sit down where ever you like and enjoy my home made barbeque. My name is Akimichi Choza; I was at the council meeting today." The Akamichi said with great enthusiasm.

"Thank you very much for the sake. Do you normally greet your guests with a drink?" Yoritomo said as they sat down at a large table with a grill in the middle in the center of the room.

"No, it's just a very special occasion. I'm celebrating with you the new introduction of a powerful new Clan into Konoha!" Choza said with great vigor. Placing his giant hand on Yoritomo's shoulder and shaking him to his core. Yoritomo was happy to know that someone in Konoha was willing to greet the new clan with such kindness. The man waved his hand to the waiter and he brought out larges dishes of pork marinated in a special sauce, plates of ribs, and fishes like salmon, yellow tuna, and bass. They ate with Choza and his son Akimichi Choji, who happened to be enrolling in the same year as Naruto and Toshitsune at the Academy. He was a big boned kid, just like his father, he had short spiky brown hair and a happy smile as he ate the meat with such speed.

"So, Choza what is business like knowing that you can be called back into service at anytime?" Toshitsune asked

"When I'm not here it's normally my wife who handles the restaurant with my son here." He said while ruffling Choji's hair.

While the group ate and laughed with some new friends, the Uchiha were in the corner glaring at them with unbridled anger. One man in specific was the clan head Uchiha Fugaku; he continuously rubbed the scars that ran all over his body from the attack he endured from Yoritomo five years ago. He had with him ten clansmen, and his two sons Uchiha Itachi, the pride of the Uchiha clan as a Prodigy, and his younger son Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sat next to his brother and quietly look on at the two boys with the man his father is looking at.

"Aniki who are they?" Itachi leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"They are the Minamoto Yoritomo, Naruto, and Toshitsune from the Minamoto clan. The man is the clan head and the boys his brothers. Their Clan is supposed to have the strongest Samurai next to the Land of Iron." Itachi said with a sigh.

Their father turned to them with anger filled eyes, "They are nothing put an inferior clan to us. They are not strong by any ninja's means."

"Then why was he able to wound you so badly five years ago." Itachi asks with a patronizing tone. Fugaku looked at him with fury for what he said.

"What he did to me back then was a lucky shot and I will be repaying him back tenfold!" he exclaimed to his son. Sasuke was looking at his dad with sad eyes, he know what happened back then.

'_That Man attacked my father out of pure jealousy of his name! He will pay for what he did to my father!'_

Suddenly Fugaku stood from his seat and calmly walked to the table where Naruto sat. The rest soon followed with Sasuke and Itachi at the back of the group. By the time Yoritomo notice they were surrounded by them on all sides. Choza looked up at Fugaku and noticed that his blood line was active and set on Yoritomo. He grabbed a saucer and poured some sake into it, and offered it to Fugaku.

"Well if it isn't Fugaku! Why don't you join us? We were about to order another round of meat." Choza was trying to keep the situation from escalating. But his red eyes would not leave Yoritomo's golden ones. He stood up and faced Fugaku, placing his left hand on the hilt of his Katana, Toshitsune and Naruto doing the same.

"May I help you with something Uchiha-san?" venom laced his every word.

"Your clan is not welcome here in Konoha!" Fugaku said reaching into his kimono and pulled out a kunai. Waving it in front of his body he waited for Yoritomo to react. Choza saw the kunai and immediately sent his son to call for the Anbu, while he tried to defuse the situation.

"If you are going to cause trouble I urge you to leave no and go home." Choza said in a serious voice. He rounded the table and stood beside Yoritomo. Fugaku was furious and he let it be known to everyone as he unleashed wave after wave of killing intent on the group. Choza looked a bit worried as it was just him and Yoritomo against eleven Uchiha clansmen. But the killing intent didn't bother Yoritomo or his brothers one bit.

"This has nothing to do with you Akimichi, so I'd suggest you go back to stuffing your face like a fat pig!" Fugaku had just crossed the line for every Akamichi, and that was calling them fat. Choza went to Lunge at him but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Yoritomo, who had a cold look upon his face and stepped forward past Choza.

"Do not worry Choza. I will reprimand him for his insolence, and protect your honor as well." Yoritomo said as he looked at Fugaku with blood red eyes as well. Fugaku seeing his eyes change stepped back a little remembering his appearance from before. He had, had nightmares of those same eyes looking down at him for the past five years and now it was time to get back his pride as an Uchiha. He and the Clansmen lunged at him wielding Kunai and throwing shuriken at him. Yoritomo vanished from where he was with a display of amazing speed. Appearing before them he was in the center of the group.

"You should have left it alone." He said in an ice cold voice, "**Laido: Kami Sori no Kaze**" Yoritomo unsheathed his sword with such speed it and he applied charka to his sword that it created razor winds to be made and in an instant all the Uchiha were on the floor. All knocked unconscious from the blow of the attack, all but one was awake and that was Fugaku. On the brink of unconscious he looked up to see Yoritomo standing above him looking down at him his with own blood red eyes.

"What good is that bloodline if you can't keep up with me. Never come before me again or else I won't hold back next time." With everything went black and he was out. Sasuke was looking at them with fury in his eyes, while Itachi looked at him with admiration of his skill. Minutes later the Anbu arrived and placed the Uchiha under arrest for attacking comrades, after they left the Hokage having heard the information arrived as well.

"What happened here?" he asked an Anbu. The Anbu was wearing a cat mask and had long purple hair and feminine curves, looked down at the report.

"Apparently the Uchiha attempted to attack Minamoto-san, but were defeated by him in an instant." Giving her report the Anbu escorted the prisoners to the Tower to be questioned. The Hokage walked over to Yoritomo, Toshitsune, Naruto, and Choza who were all drinking some tea to clam the nerves.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were that powerful." The Hokage praised Yoritomo. Yoritomo looked up at him and grinned.

"It wasn't the first time we met. It was about five years when we met on that night with Naruto. I burned him badly with my attack and it seems he wants revenge."

"You mean to tell me he was there when Naruto." Yoritomo nodded his head slowly. "But I don't wish to press charges. I don't want to create more problems for myself."

Yoritomo stood as did Naruto and Toshitsune, "Well we had better get going. It was pleasant meeting you Choza-san." Choza shook hands with him.

"If you ever are hungry for some BBQ just come down and we can have some fun."

"We would like that very much. Come Naruto, Toshitsune you have to attend the academy in the morning." Naruto and Toshitsune said their good-byes to Choza, his family and the Hokage as they made their way to their new home to get some rest.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto, Toshitsune, and Akuma were making their way to the Academy; the morning sun had yet to rise so it was a low orange in the dark blue sky. The people of Konoha were barely rising when the group arrived at the academy. Naruto was dressed in a black kimono with silver lining around the edges and the clan symbol on the black, and a black face mask. His Odachi strapped to his waist and a large pouch that hung from his waist that contained his scrolls and other various items. Toshitsune was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a crimson lining and his Katana at his waist; large pouch was also attached to his waist, with Akuma by his side like always. The stood in front of the building looking at the stone slat that hung above the door.

_**The Will of Fire burns through every Konoha ninja. Far and wide we will spread the belief of peace and honor in a world filled with destruction and hatred. Even if we never see that day the Will of Fire will burn through and be passed on through the generations for all time. – The Shodaime Hokage**_

Naruto looked at the slat with great interest as Toshitsune and Akuma walked into the building. Akuma turned his massive head and called to Naruto.

"Come, now Naruto. It would not be wise to be late for the first day at the academy of this village." Akuma warned. Naruto looked at the slat once more and stepped through the doors heading to room 1-A. the room was massive as the desks were lined up going up four sets of rows; it looked like three to four people could share on table. No one was there yet seeing that it was still too early when they arrived, so they went to the farthest desk in the back corner and sat down with Naruto by the window, Toshitsune next to him and Akuma laid down beside them on the floor and went back to sleep.

"Wake me when the class starts." He said as he drifted into sleep. Toshitsune not wanting to waste time waiting he closed his eyes and began to meditate and focus and manipulate his chakra. Naruto just looked out the window with and ever distant look on his face, remembering the time spent with his father. The thought of his father saddened him to the core. The times he would help Naruto improve his technique and love him, were things now lost for him. He decided to just sit there and stare into space until the day would begin.

For what seemed to be an eternity two hours later the Chuunin sensei opened the door and began to write his name on the board and walk around the room, never noticing Naruto or Toshitsune. Not until Akuma let out a loud growl rip thru the room. The poor Chuunin froze where he stood and turned to the corner and saw Naruto staring at him Toshitsune with Akuma's head on his lap. The Chuunin sighed as he noticed that they were waiting for the class to start.

"You guys are a bit early. How long have you been waiting?" the Chuunin asked them. Naruto looked out the window noticing more and more people arriving to the school, and turned to look at the Chuunin. He was young about sixteen or seventeen, he had tan skin, dark chocolate brown eyes, black hair that was tied into a tail, and a scar running across his face from one side across his nose and to the other.

"We've been waiting for about two hours now. When will the class begin?" Naruto replied to the Chuunin. The man was shocked that kids this age would be here before him.

"We will start in thirty minutes. By the way what are your names? My name is Umino Iruka and I am a Chuunin of Konoha." He said puffing out his chest in pride.

"My name is Minamoto Naruto." He said with a sigh.

"My name is Minamoto Toshitsune." He said in a lazy tone

"And I am Akuma." He said making Iruka jump. He had never seen an animal talk before.

"How can you speak?" Iruka said in curiosity.

"I am a high level personal summon of Toshitsune." Iruka had a weird look on his face looking between Akuma and Toshitsune. Thirty minutes later a many children walked into the room all taking the available seats. Naruto looking around saw Choji sitting two rows in front of him and was sitting next to child with a pineapple shaped hair and was sleeping on his desk. Then he noticed Hinata walk into the room with a bulky tan sweater with dark blue long shorts that reached to her knees. Her eyes were sweeping the room when she spotted what she was looking for and that was Naruto. A small blush spread across her face as she walked up to sit next to Naruto and Toshitsune. When she got up there she was startled when she noticed Akuma and the size he was. Naruto notice this and laughed.

"Don't worry Hinata. He might be big but he's a big puppy at heart." Naruto said with a grin. As Akuma growled softly at Naruto, and bit him in the ass. Naruto jumped into the air with a pained look on his face. When he landed back in his seat he locked eyes with Akuma and sparks were flying between them. When they heard a soft angelic laughter filled the air and l they looked at Hinata and she was lightly shaking with laughter.

"Heh, come Hinata, sit next to me." Naruto said as he pushed Toshitsune to the ground making way for Hinata. Toshitsune stood with a grumble and sat at the end of the row with Akuma sitting in the other chair towering over the others.

"So Hinata, have you done what I've told you?" Naruto asked her. She looked down and shook her head, making Naruto frown.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it's easy to say to have confidence in yourself when you know that you are just taking up space." She said with a sad voice.

"Well how about I help you with your training. I'm pretty good in taijutsu." Offering her his hand with his Sapphire eyes piercing her resolve, finally she crack and took his hand and smiled.

"I would like that very much Naruto."

Suddenly a shadow was cast over Naruto, Hinata had a worried look on his face he she notice who it was. Naruto stood and faced the shadow, it was Uchiha Sasuke. He was eyes Naruto angrily his eyes blazing with fury. Naruto didn't like being looked at like that and placed his hand on the hilt of his Odachi. Sasuke stepped back a bit and looked at Naruto with a smug look.

"If you didn't have that sword, you would be nothing but scum under my clan's feet." Naruto unsheathed quickly unsheathed his sword and had it at Sasuke's neck. Naruto's eyes became a crimson red and slit pupils. The fury in his eyes was uncontrolled as he spoke in a deep and low voice.

"**Don't test my patience Uchiha. I will kill you were you stand if you continue to bother me in the future."** Naruto sheathed his sword and sat back down to listen to Iruka begin introductions. Sasuke backed away and walked down to the first row as many girls rushed to his side. As soon as Iruka got everything in order he began.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ninja Academy were you will learn the way of the Ninja and what it means to serve Konoha. My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your Sensei for the years to come. I will do everything in my power to prepare you for the life of a ninja...Now we will begin with the History of Konoha and the Great Elemental Nations and their affects around the world."

Naruto paid close attention to the lecture while Toshitsune shut his eyes and snuggled into his seat. Hinata couldn't help but steal a few glances at Naruto throughout the day. Many things would happen while they studied to become ninja, Naruto and Toshitsune would make many enemies and many friends, such as Nara Shikamaru, the only other person lazier then his brother. Then there was Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru, they became Toshitsune's and Akuma's rivals in battle and Naruto's rival in the chase for Hinata's heart even though he didn't know about that. Aburame Shino was kind of just absorbed into the group of friends over the years, his silent and anti-social personality made Naruto want to befriend him and open him up. But with great friends came great Enemies. Uchiha Sasuke and his top Fan girls Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were not his favorite people right now. Every time he would win or do great in anything they were there to cheer him on and forgetting their own training.

Naruto and his bunch of merry friends improved by leaps and bounds while they trained together from time to time. Naruto managed to get Hinata got of that self pity faze of hers and began to train with her. Her confidence in herself grew everyday she was with Naruto, and their friendship deepen to the point that they were almost inseparable, their friends often made fun of them for being so close and were dating. Of course Naruto would deny and Hinata would blush and hide her face.

The years were good to Naruto and his Clan as the made and created many roots in Konoha and helped Konoha finalize the Treaty with Tochi Tetsu. The Minamoto clan was rising through the social ladder and would soon become a great influence in Konoha. The Hokage even employed the Minamoto Blacksmiths to make and commission weapons for the ninja population. Money was coming in from everywhere as they continued to live on in a new home.

* * *

Laido: Kami Sori no Kaze – Art of the Quick Draw: Razor Winds

Tochi Tetsu – Land of Iron

Mori no Kuni – Forest Country

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you like it. If Not tell me where I did something wrong and I will try to fix it next time.

I just moved into an Apartment with my family. Because we lost our home to the Bank and know live here . . . oh well live must go on.

Please read and review . . . Thanks. Bye until next time I'm out!!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter Five hope you like it. Please Review I would like some feedback on this. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. But Ocs are =)

* * *

Chapter 5: Hatake Kakashi! Failing is not an Option!

(Three Years Later)

The morning air was cool and brisk as gentle breeze blew through the woods surrounding the Minamoto compound. The morning sun was a brilliant shade of orange and the clouds had a warm glow as the world it lights up is beginning to awaken. Sounds of metal clashing can be heard coming from the indoor Dojo in the middle of the compound as two grown boys stood on opposite sides of the floor. The Dojo was decorated with many suits of Samurai armor lining alongside the paper rice doors, swords of many sizes decorated the hard redwood walls as well as many scrolls of wisdom. Students lined the side of the floor as Naruto and Toshitsune spar together with their katana at their side. They were wearing heavy training suits that added fifty pounds of extra weight to their bodies. The students looked on in awe as Naruto and Toshitsune moved with such speed and power as they locked swords in the middle of the floor. Naruto kicked Toshitsune in the chest sending him soaring backwards towards the wall and rushes forward after him. Toshitsune recovers as he digs his katana into the floor stopping his momentum. Naruto slashes Toshitsune but he counters and side steps and planted a kick in Naruto's gut launching him into the air and slams the hilt of his sword into Naruto's back knocking him back towards the ground. Toshitsune had a bored expression on his face as Naruto continued to lie on the floor.

"Come on Naruto. It would take much more than that to keep you down." Naruto lifted his head and had a wide grin on his face with an evil look.

"I'm not Naruto." he said as he looked at Toshitsune. "I am." Said a voice coming from behind Toshitsune, he heard gasps coming from the students on the sides. He looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto standing there with his Odachi at extended and touching his neck.

"Well, well looks like I lose." Toshitsune said as he smiled." And it looks like you've finally mastered that jutsu. What was it called again?"

Naruto gasped when he felt cold steel press against the flesh of his neck and his lower back. It was Toshitsune who had a wolfish grin on his face as he leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu wasn't it?" Naruto pouted as he admitted defeat to his brother. The students applauded them as they sheathed their katana and walked off the floor. Yoritomo who had been watching the bout and walked too them and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"That was an excellent display of tactical thinking. Good job on integrating the Kage Bunshin no jutsu into your spars." He said as he walked past them and stood in front of the students. The students were made up children from all cross the village and from the clan it's self. From very beginning of their stay in the village the Minamoto clan opened its doors to the population and the ward of the village. The Minamoto clan wanted to be viewed as a noble and respected clan in Konoha. It was tired of the other clans around them who thought themselves superior to others because of the techniques they knew. So they wanted to help teach and discipline the people who wanted to learn the way of the sword. They Hokage approved of this and had Minamoto Clan Samurai teach sword techniques at the academy to the senior class every year.

Naruto and Toshitsune walked into the changing rooms and removed their training suits and put on their kimonos, strapping their swords to their waists. Toshitsune turned and looked at Naruto.

"That was a pretty nice session, wouldn't you say Naruto?" Naruto agreed with him.

"Yeah it was, and the way you trapped me in the end." He shook his head and grinned, "When did you learn the Kage Bunshin?" Toshitsune explained as they walked to class as today was the Final day and they were going to take their exams to become Genin.

"I was looking through some of your scrolls and I found that plus some more of your techniques." Naruto glared at him for going through his stuff. As they walked out the door Akuma was waiting patiently lying down on the floor. He lifted his head and glared at them. "Do you have any idea who long if been waiting?" Naruto and Toshitsune sheepishly smiled as the rubbed their heads.

"Now come on the finals are today." They walked towards the academy and began to prepare for the test to come. Their walk through the streets of Konoha was pleasant, as they were greeted by many people passing by. Breathing in deeply the air had a fresh feel about it. The shopkeepers were opening their doors and started preparing for a day of business.

As they walked Toshitsune and Naruto were quizzing each other back and forth as they entered the classroom they were assigned too. Class 3-A had some of the most talented students than any other class. As they walked into the class they noticed that some people had already arrived. Uchiha Sasuke was seated in the first row middle seat surrounded by his fan club. They walked past the pack and went to their regular spot and were surprised to see Hinata already seated with Kiba's arm draped around her shoulders with an uncomfortable look on her face. Akuma walked up and grabbed him by the leg, dragging him off Hinata and threw him down the stairs with Akamaru right behind him. Naruto patted Akuma on his head and sat down next to Hinata in his rightful place, with Toshitsune and Akuma on the other side of her.

"So Hinata, are you ready for the exam?" he asked while leaning backwards in his chairs separating his kimono just a bit to let his skin breath and revealing his chest to the world. Hinata saw that and immediately blushed up a storm. Her breathing quickened as her pulse became faster and faster, she looked down and nodded her head. Toshitsune and Akuma were giggling behind them as they noticed Hinata blushing and sneaking looks at Naruto's chest. Soon the room was filled with Genin hopefuls as Iruka and his assistant Mizuki walked in and called the room to order.

"Ok kids settle down so we can begin the exam." The room quieted down as Iruka explained the exam, "The test will be broken down into five parts. The first part of the exam will be a written test on Tactics, jutsu theory and history of the village. The second will test your ability to detect and dispel Genjutsu; the third will be a test on your abilities in Ninjutsu, the fourth part will test your Taijutsu skills in a round of sparing between everyone, and the fifth test will be on weapon accuracy."

The first test was passed out and the students began. Naruto looked down at the test and sighed _'Your surrounded by five enemy ninja and you have two kunai, one shuriken, one exploding tag, and you're low on your chakra only enough for two jutsu. How do you escape? Come on that's so easy. . .'_ Naruto sighed as he finished the test with ease. Naruto looked towards Hinata and noticed that she was doing well on her test, and Toshitsune was sprawled out on his side of the desk asleep having finished the test quickly.

'_I swear he's too smart for his own damn good. I think the only one that can take him down is Nara Shikamaru.'_ Naruto looked over to where Shikamaru and Choji sat, and saw his asleep as well. Is every genius so lazy! He saw that Choji looked up at him and waved with his free hand the other holding a super sized bag of BBQ chips. Naruto and Toshitsune remained good friends with Choji and the Akimichi family; they joined them at the restaurant every weekend to enjoy a night out with friends and family. He felt a little weird and saw that Kiba was glaring at him and Aburame Shino smacking him in the head. He was blessed to have such 'Loving' and caring friends. As the rest of the students finished their tests, Iruka began calling out names of the people taking the next exam. As many names were called and students came and went it was finally Naruto's turn.

"Minamoto Naruto, will you accompany me into the next room." Naruto followed Iruka into the next room and immediately felt weird. Something about the room was off; in the room were three protectors; Iruka, Mizuki, and a man with a clipboard taking notes. "Naruto why don't you sit down and listen to what I have to say." Said Mizuki as he pulled out a kunai and lunged at Naruto. Naruto reacted instantly and drew his Odachi and parried the attack. Iruka just stood there while Mizuki continued his assault, Mizuki stood in front of Naruto breathing heavy as he starred at him with fury filled eyes.

"Mizuki-sensei you need to stop this or I will resort to violence!" Naruto said warning Mizuki. He laughed at him and lunged at him again, Naruto side stepped him and slashed horizontally, the blade of his Odachi went straight thru him as if he weren't there.

'_What just happened I saw my blade go right thru him . . . Shit how can I be so stupid_, _of course it's Genjutsu!' _Naruto sheathed his Odachi and put his hand in a modified Dragon seal, gathering chakra. Mizuki circles Naruto until he lunges with kunai in his hand, Naruto eyes wiped open releasing his gathered chakra dispelling the Genjutsu. Iruka smiled widely and gave Naruto a big slap on his shoulder.

"Great job, Naruto you pass the second portion of the test. You may return to the rest of the students." As Naruto walked out of the room he saw a really gorges woman standing in the corner of the room with a smile on her face. She had black hair, fair skin and blood red eyes the reminded him of the Uchiha. She nodded and winked at him, Naruto couldn't help but blush under his mask as he walked into the room joining the rest of the class. He took his seat a next to Hinata and smiled telling her of his experience with the test. Toshitsune was the next named called, he stood and walked into the room. Not ten seconds in, he walks out of the room with a heavy sigh. Naruto looked at his brother with awe and glared at him.

"Stupid lazy geniuses." He grumbled under his breath. Toshitsune looked at Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Did you say something Naruto?" he said smiling at him. Naruto pouted and said something about stupid geniuses with acute hearing. Hinata and Toshitsune laughed at Naruto, stifling their giggles as Iruka walked out and announced the beginning of the third test. They were to perform the Kawarimi no jutsu, Bunshin no jutsu, and Henge no jutsu. Naruto and his friends passed that exam easily, Naruto having to perform Kage Bunshin, instead of the regular Bunshin. Then the class was taken outside to take the last two tests, the fourth test was the taijutsu test. Iruka separated the group, Boys against boys and girls against girls. Iruka called up the first two students.

"Would Minamoto Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please step into the ring." Everyone in the class 'owed' and grew excited for the spar. Naruto separated from his little group and stepped into the ring calm and collected. Uchiha Sasuke walked in as if he owned the place with a smug look on his face. As they faced each other Iruka explained the rules.

"Ok Taijutsu only. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, weapons are forbidden. So Naruto if you may, please hand your sword to someone." Naruto walked over to Toshitsune and handed him his sword and walked into the ring. He looked at Sasuke with calculating eye, and Sasuke looked right back with hateful red eyes. Since he trained with his brother he had managed to unlock his Sharingan from the intense training, Naruto smiled and began to disrobe. Many of the female students began to blush as they saw Naruto remove his Black kimono leaving only his hakama underneath and his mask hiding a portion of his face. His entire upper body was exposed to all to see, the girls in the class were looking at him with hungry eyes. Hinata did not like the way everyone was looking at him, even Sasuke's faithful fan-girls were under Naruto's spell. His body was defined and toned; he had the body of a young god. He took a stance, he spread his legs apart and brought his hands before his body and crossed them with his hands like claws. Sasuke took his stance of the Uchiha it was called **Fumetsuno doragon. **He turned his body sideways and spread his feet and brought his arms out with palms up, as if he was lifting something.

"Are you ready for the beat down of your life, baka?" Sasuke said eyes glowing.

"Believe me Sasuke; this will be over before you know it." Just as Naruto said that Iruka brought his hand down and signaled them to begin. Before Sasuke could blink Naruto was all over him. Dodging leg swipes and arm slashes Sasuke is pushed back, his reaction times to all Naruto's attacks were timed correctly. As he dodged another leg swipe he jumped over Naruto and landed a kick to Naruto's head. Naruto was sent tumbling to the ground face first. Many of Sasuke's fan-girls cheered as if he did something great. Sasuke looks down at Naruto who is still on the floor and laughs; he begins to walk out of the rings proclaiming himself the victor when a voice stops him.

"Damn Sasuke that hurt." Sasuke froze were he stood and turned to see Naruto standing rubbing the side of his head tenderly. Naruto looks eyes with Sasuke as he gets into his stance again, stretching and flexing his muscles.

"I think I will pay you back for that strike." He rushes toward Sasuke, arms brought forward like claws. Naruto slashes at Sasuke shredding his clothes and cutting his skin. With amazing speed Naruto has literally ripped Sasuke to shreds. The battle was fierce and incredible, Naruto's attacks were relentless and Sasuke's speed and power were good. Sasuke's clothes were tattered and torn light cuts decorated his skin and he was breathing heavy as he was trying to dodge the strikes. Naruto was in almost in the same condition light bruises on his tanned skin, and sweat dripping from his body. The battle had gone long enough as Iruka stopped the spar; he was amazed with the skill and talent that both Naruto and Sasuke have.

'_Wow Naruto's attacks were fast and fierce, almost animalistic in nature, while Sasuke's attacks were fluid and sure. Both of these boys will go far.'_

As they exited the ring all of the other children were lost for words at what they saw. As the rest of the spars were going on Naruto lay in the shade of a tree trying to get some rest, while Hinata applied some of her ointment on his body. There was a light blush spread across her face as she continued to massage the medicine into his skin, she couldn't help herself but stare at his body as her hand glided over and across his toned muscles. Feeling great and comfortable Naruto was fast asleep under Hinata's finger tips.

"Hinata," Naruto mumble under his breath as he slept with love and care. Hinata almost stumbled when she heard Naruto say her name in his sleep.

'_Did Naruto just say my name in his sleep?_'' she smiled and ran her hand through Naruto's long golden locks of hair.

As the day continued and the final test given the class was gathered in front of Iruka. A lone table was behind him with many of the prized headbands that the students wanted. Many of them eyed them with great happiness, while others with pride.

"Okay, when I call your name please come forward and claim your headband and be recognized as a Konoha shinobi and adult among your peers." As Iruka called out names, many were called and many weren't. Naruto and Toshitsune wrapped their headbands around the scarabs of their swords tightly, symbolizing their loyalty to Konoha as a shinobi and the pride and honor of a Minamoto Samurai of the Hakudoragon-ryu.

"Please those of you who did not make the final cut this year are welcome to continue studying and re-take the test next year." As the students who did not graduate left, Iruka turned and addressed those who did, "For those of you who did, report tomorrow at 800 hrs to meet your Jonin sensei and the formation of your teams. You are dismissed!"

* * *

The evening sky was bathed in a cherry red as Naruto walked alongside Hinata through the busy streets of the Market district. Many people were out celebrating the summer festival, as stands lined the streets with foods, games, and entertainment for all the populace to enjoy. They walked side by side enjoying each other's company in silence, each adorning their new headbands with pride and excitement. Hinata was sneaking glances at Naruto all day ever since he mumbled her name in his sleep. Naruto was oblivious to her affections and thinks of her as only as a friend, and he can only think of her that way because of his promise to someone. As the evening turned to night and the sky darkened revealing itself with beautiful stars, Naruto and Hinata were walking peacefully through a quiet trial leading through the woods in total silence. All the sound in the world seemed to be swallowed up and there was only Naruto and Hinata,

"Hey Hinata, do you think we will be on the same team together?" he asked her as he stopped and looked up at the full moon, admiring its celestial beauty. "I mean its okay if we're not, right? We can still hang out and train together."

"Of course it's alright if we're not, we can still do that. But, I think it would be hard if we weren't because we would have our own team responsibilities and training sessions together. Not to mention missions." She looked at him with sad eyes knowing that staying in touch with each other would be difficult. Naruto sighed as he looked at her in the eye, her lavender eyes with his gems of sapphire.

"I guess you're right but, I think I would be wonderful if we were. Well all we have to do is wait and see tomorrow." He said as they continued walking down the path, they exited the woods and stood in front of the large wooden gates of the Hyuuga Estates. They stood their whispering soft goodbyes and wished each other the best of luck with the team selections. Hinata opened the wooden gates and walked in closing them behind her as Naruto watched her for the last time that night. He quietly said goodnight and turned to walk home, while Hinata was leaning with her back towards the gate hands at her chest as she tried to calm her frantic beating heart.

After a long minute Hinata walked inside her family's home, walking through the halls of hard wood floors polished to perfection, white walls, paper rice doors, and a lovely garden outside with many flowers and a pond with many Koi fish. Everything in her house screamed wealthy, she walked past her father's study on her way to her room when he called out to her.

"Hinata, would you care to tell me about your night with Naruto-san?" he said taking a long sip from his tea. She nodded and stepped inside, telling her father everything that happened and how much she enjoyed it. Hiashi was delighted to hear that his daughter had a good time. As it got late he sent her to her room and bid her a good night's rest.

* * *

(The Next Day)

The classroom was bursting with excitement as the new Genin waited to hear who was going to be on their team and who was going to be their Jonin sensei. Naruto and his gang sat at in the back three rows, all happily chatting and laughing. The room was filled with the students from the other classes so they could knock out the assignments in one shot. After what seemed as forever for the waiting Genin Iruka walked in holding his clipboard and stood in front of the Genin.

"Now let us begin with naming of the teams and your sensei Team1 will be. . ." Iruka read off the names of the first six teams and explained to them that now that they were a team they had to trust and work together. Stressing teamwork every time he got closer to reading the team assignment he knew would have the most problems.

'_Boy what was Hokage-dono thinking putting those two together in the same team?'_

* * *

(Flashback – the night before)

Iruka was standing in front of the Hokage receiving the team assignments for the new class of Genin. He looked through the list and his eyes rested on the team assigned to Hatake Kakashi. He looked at the Hokage with worried eyes.

"Hokage-dono are you sure it's wise to put them together in the same team. I mean their clans have some bad blood towards each other between the clan's heads." He said pointing to the listed names on the paper. Sarutobi just smiled and took a long puff of his oak pipe. He leaned back in his chair and his grin spread all across his face.

"I am positive that they will pull through and a friendship will blossom from their time together." He takes another long drag from his pipe, savoring the flavor of the tobacco in his lungs. "They may even bury these negative feelings between the clans." Iruka let out a heavy sigh and bid the Hokage a good night and left to prepare the room. The Hokage leaned forward and put his hands to his face, breathing a heavy sigh.

"I can only hope they will."

* * *

(Present)

"And Team Seven will be. . ." he looks towards Naruto who his listening intently for his name, "Minamoto Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and . . . "he saw Naruto embrace Hinata in a powerful hug, while Hinata's face went a bright red. He paused before continuing and locked his saddened eyes with Naruto's happy one. "Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Naruto's eyes immediately hardened as he locked eyes with Sasuke sitting in the first row. The intense feeling in the air grew heavy as chakra was released into the air by both boys. All the girls in the room shrieked and cried because Sasuke was not in their team, with Sakura and Ino the loudest of the girls. Hinata was worried and wanted to stop the tension placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"Naruto please calm down, at least we're in the same team." She gave him a warm smile. That smile by itself brought him back to his senses and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Sasuke looked as if he were disrespected and hateful.

"Why must I be placed in such a weak team? I demand to be transferred and placed in a different one." He shouted anger clearly in his voice as he slammed his fists on the desk. Iruka was already in front of Sasuke to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but there will be no transfers for new Genin cells. Now on to the next team, Team Eight will be Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Minamoto Toshitsune. Since you are a special team due to your numbers you will be assigned an additional sensei. They will be Yuuhi Kurenai, and Mitarashi Anko." Big grins spread across Kiba's and Toshitsune's faces as they locked eyes, they're rivalry was well known to all. Shino seemed indifferent but if you looked just under his cloak you would see a small grin. Sakura was in Hell, three boys on her team and none of them Sasuke her life was going to be hell.

"Team Nine is still in circulation, so we'll move to the next. Team Ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. The next team is . . ." the last of the assigned teams were read and they were left to wait for their Jonin sensei. Many of the Jonin arrived early to pick up their teams; Team eight was one of the first to go. Their sensei was a stunning women, long black hair, deep red eyes, and alabaster white skin. She had a very lean figure, long legs, and a generous bust. Naruto recognized her immediately; she was one of the proctors during the Genin exam.

"Team eight follow me!" Shino had to restrain Kiba, by the neck of his jacket from trying to hit on her. Toshitsune said his goodbyes to Naruto and Hinata, and he and Akuma walked out followed slowly by a heart broken Sakura. Half an hour later a bearded man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth walked in. He was a big man, skin as bronze as the earth and eyes as dark as the night. He leaned against the door frame and took a long drag from his cigarette before speaking, exhaling heavily tasting the flavor of the tobacco on his tongue.

"Team Ten come along and follow me, on the double!" He walked out of the room followed by Choji dragging a sleeping Shikamaru by the scruff of his neck, and a weeping Ino not far behind. Two hours have passed since Team Ten left with their sensei and the room was barren and only Ten seven remains. The room was quiet as they waited for their sensei to arrive, as Naruto was reading a scroll with Hinata, and Sasuke staring out the window where the sun was getting higher and higher. As Sasuke gathered his thoughts he stood and walked up the steps and stood in front of Naruto, glaring at him with his Sharingan active.

"Listen and listen well, you baka. You better not hold me back, because if you do I won't hesitate to end you where you stand." Naruto looked at him dead in the eye and stood, releasing some of the Kyuubi's chakra deepening his voice, giving it a demonic touch.

"Do not threaten me Uchiha." Venom lacing his voice, "If anyone is going to hold us back it's you and your pitiful pride." Sasuke lunged at Naruto but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Sasuke went to his knees as the pressure the hand placed on his shoulder increased. Naruto and Hinata bowed, and Sasuke turned to see a man with spiky white hair, and a lone eye. The headband he wore cover his left eye, while a mask hid his lower half. He looked down at Sasuke with such intensity, lifted him up and placed him on his feet.

"We do not attack comrades, period. And we do not degrade one another." He said looking at Naruto. He took his hand off of Sasuke and walked towards the door, "You will learn to work and trust each other even if it kills you. Now meet me on the roof, NOW!" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and left them to register what just happen. Naruto and Hinata packed their things and were out the door before Sasuke could do anything else. They make their way up the stairs to the roof and find their sensei reading a red book. He notices them and signals them to sit on the benches in front of him. As they sat, Naruto and Hinata next to one another and Sasuke on the other side some distance away. He over looked them with a critical eye and put away his book in his pouch. He leans forward and lets out a soft sigh.

"Okay let's start with introductions, I know you might known each other already but humor me. I'll start my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things and dislike few, I have some hobbies and my dream is . . . not important right now. It's your turn Mister Samurai." Naruto straightened his back and took a deep breath.

"My name is Minamoto Naruto, son of Minamoto Koga the last Shogun of the Eastern territory. My likes are my training, my friends and my heritage. My dislikes are few; prideful people, warriors who let themselves go, and people who fight without honor. My hobbies are training together with Hinata, practicing calligraphy and my archery. My dream is to one day re-establish the Minamoto clan in Mori no Kuni and to lead my people to peace." Naruto puffed out his chest and pounded it with his fist.

"Okay now you Hyuuga." Hinata moved her eyes from the ground and looked Kakashi in the eye.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga clan. My likes are lavender flowers, poetry, and dancing. My dislikes are disloyal people, untrustworthy, and people who are prejudice. My hobbies are flower pressing, training in perfecting my Juken and writing haiku." Hinata has changed since meeting Naruto three years ago. She was still timid around people, but that was just a mask around people. Her true self has transformed completely, she is no longer self conscious about her abilities and trusts herself and Naruto. "And my dream is to become . . . well I don't quite know yet." Naruto and Kakashi nodded in understanding, Hinata was still figuring herself out and her plans in the future.

"Okay now you Mister Don't mess with me." Sarcasm was evident in his voice. Sasuke looked at him with such obvious distaste.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku head of the Uchiha clan, my likes many, my dislike is many and my hobby doesn't concern you. My dream is more like and ambition. . . I want to reclaim the pride lost to my clan by my father's actions in the face of the village.

'_Okay so I got an honor bound samurai from the Minamoto clan. From my Intel a clan heir and I got heir to the Hyuuga Clan, she seems a little weak, but I can help her there. And then I got a Prideful Uchiha. . . nothing like Obito.'_

"Now since intros are done with let me explain your current predicament." Everyone's eyebrows went up and they gave Kakashi a questioning look. "And that would be your next exam to see if you have what it takes to be a Genin team. Meet me tomorrow at 0600 hrs, for your survival exam." Kakashi gets up and begins to leave but stops, "Oh and don't eat anything, you might throw it up later. And by the way this exam has a 66.6% failure rate so prepare to fight your hardest tomorrow." Kakashi leaps off the side of the building and disappears. Sasuke walks past Naruto and Hinata and glares at them before leaving himself.

"Naruto I'm worried." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto's sapphire eye. Naruto enveloped her in a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Do not worry Hinata I won't let us be flunked. Failure is not an option for me."

* * *

Okay there are something's I want to say. May fight scenes are less than perfect, because I don't know how to type them. things are getting better in my situation in life, I'm going back to school on the accelerated program to get my AA in less than a year. So yeah things are looking up. Until next time . . . Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter took a while to write. i have been busy with work and school. soory please RxR

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not Own Naruto…but Oc's are mine!!!

**Chapter 6: Surviving Teamwork: Hidden Truths!**

* * *

The sky was overcast as Naruto and Hinata made their way towards training ground 27, the cold morning air was soothing and the sounds on nature all around them was comforting. Naruto was taking powerful strides as his kimono softly swayed in the cool breeze. His Odachi strapped to his hips, hands resting on the hilt. Hinata was beside him quietly staring at the distant clouds; wearing a form fitting black top with a lavender strip running down the sides, black pants going down to her lower shin and black sandals. They had been walking for some time now as they went over their ordeal. The problem was Sasuke and their team dynamics, his refusal to set aside his foolish pride and sense of entitlement because of the clan he comes from. The Uchiha were presumed to be the strongest of the clans in the entire village because of their bloodline. The Uchiha were the pampered people of Konoha, given the Military police so they could have some sense of importance and to feed their collect egos of a clan.

"What are we going to do about Sasuke?" Hinata said worry evident in her voice.

Naruto took in a deep breath, bringing his hand up to his head, running it through his long golden locks. "We will just have to adapt to the situation. I think when the time comes to deal with him comes, we have to convince him." He let out a heavy sigh as they reached the tall gate marking the perimeter of the training ground. "But right know let us get this test over with."

They reached the center of the training grounds noticing that Sasuke waiting in one of the trees surrounding the field. The notice three wooden training logs to the far left of the field and a few feet behind them was a large stone, which looked like a memorial stone. Naruto and Hinata settled down under a tree and waited for their sensei too arrive.

When they had arrived the sun was starting to rise, but now the sun has risen and is almost nine o'clock. They had been waiting for three hours by the time Kakashi decided to show himself.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he half-heartily waved his hand. Naruto and Hinata stood and bowed despite Kakashi tardiness, and Sasuke joining them from the tree tops, with an agitated expression on his face. His annoyance was affected because of the time wasted on waited for him.

"You do realize that you are three hours late, from the time that you gave us Sensei!" Sasuke said anger lacing his voice.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he put his hand behind his head, giving him an apologetic look, "Yeah, well you see. I was walking down the street when a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here." All three of his students gave him looks of disappointment at giving such a lame excuse. Feeling the awkward silence in the air Kakashi got down to business.

Standing in front of the three large training logs Kakashi placed an alarm clock on the middle log. "I have set the clock to go off at noon. Your objective in this exam is to get these shiny little things from me." Pulling out two bells from his pouch and jingled them in front of them. "You are to take these away from me, using any means necessary."

Naruto picking up on the hint spoke, "Even with the intent to kill you Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded his head, "Yes Naruto, even with the intent to kill." Sasuke smirked and fingered the Tanto that was strapped to his back. "You can use any weapon you see fit, as long as you come at me intending to kill me because if you don't you won't pass. And anyone that does not have a bell by noon, then they are sent back to the academy." Everyone's eyes shot opened as they looked between themselves and back at Kakashi who had an evil look in his eye.

"Well we should get started . . . BEGIN!" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke. That signaled the beginning of the test as they scattered and hid in the forest. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the clearing standing by a small river, looking around evaluating his student's abilities to mask their presence.

'_They're pretty good at hiding. At least they get that idea . . .'_ he looks before him and notices Naruto standing before him with a serious look on his face, his right hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his Odachi. _'Eh… This one sure is different.'_

Kakashi waves at him and yells, "You do know that you're supposed to hide, right?"

Naruto opened his eyes, as he slowly drew his Odachi revealing it at full length, "To hide from my adversary is not what I do. I prefer to fight head to head."

"That may be ok for Samurai, Naruto. But as ninja you're expected to be able to sneak up on your target and assassinate him without so much as him noticing you." Kakashi said as he reached into his pouch.

Naruto glared at him, "Are you insulting me, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smile, "No, not at all Naruto-chan. I'm just telling you that if you are to become a ninja, you need to fight as one, using stealth and underhanded tactics. Your way of head on attacks will not get you anywhere in this profession." Naruto raced forward forcing chakra into his legs to increase his speed. Kakashi was surprised at the speed which Naruto was displaying. Naruto was on Kakashi before he could move his hand from his pouch. Slashing left Naruto aimed to cut Kakashi in half, but he leaned back avoiding the slash. Naruto used the momentum of the slash to shoulder rush Kakashi knocking him off balance. He stumbled back and landed on his butt, Naruto capitalized on his position and with a quick movement of his blade loped off Kakashi's head.

Naruto grinned as he sheathed his Odachi, "See, Kakashi-sensei my approach works. Too bad for you, you made me use excessive force." Suddenly Kakashi's body was replaced with a log that was severed in half. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around for Kakashi, _'Come on, where could he be?'_ Naruto closed his eyes and extended his senses outward, trying to feel for Kakashi's chakra. The air surrounding Naruto was thick in a heavy charka; it was suffocating the surrounding like a thick fog. It was sickening and had malice infused with it. The concentration of the chakra was surrounding Naruto on all sides. Naruto opened his eyes not able to locate Kakashi within the thick chakra fog surrounding him.

Naruto reacted to a disembodied voice that caught his attention, "You are very skilled in one on one combat Naruto." The voice was cold and was emotionless; an all too human chill ran down Naruto's spine as he searched for Kakashi. "But how are you against multiple opponents, Naruto-chan?" Naruto's eyes harden as out from behind the trees many copies of Kakashi stepped out, each brandishing kunai and shuriken. He took a wide stance and sheathed his Odachi, right hand firmly on the hilt.

Naruto looked around him and noticed behind the wall of Kakashi was a worried looking Hinata looking from a tree branch, _'Watch Hinata-chan. . . . Watch what I can do when our dreams are on the line!' _he eyed all the Kakashi copies, with a sinister grin on his face. "Did you know Kakashi-sensei that my grandfather, Minamoto Sakai, developed the sword technique that my clan uses today?" Kakashi gave him a questioning gaze, interested in what he had to say. "He developed it during the First Great Shinobi War, when Mori no Kuni was dragged into it from pressure and fear of attack from northern Ninja. Samurai normally fight one on one, but during times of war; we are forced to engage multiple enemies at once. So he developed the Hakudoragon-ryu, a technique that was designed to defend against multiple enemies."

Kakashi and his clones readied themselves as they slowly approached Naruto. Naruto grin faded as he gathered his chakra into his sword. "Let me demonstrate one of those techniques developed by him." Naruto unsheathed his Odachi in one quick motion, unleashing the chakra gathered in the blade. _'Shinkuuha!' _A crescent shaped blast of air and chakra arced around Naruto, destroying many of the clones surrounding him. Some of the clones managed to avoid the slash by jumping in the air and into the trees, while the real Kakashi watched from a distance, impressed by Naruto's skill with his clan's sword techniques.

'_Some of his skill level is way beyond Genin.' _But he is interested in what Sasuke and Hinata are up to. He disappears in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto to deal with the remaining clones that with teach him one of the Shinobi lessons.

* * *

Sasuke was running through the trees setting up many traps as he waited for Kakashi to make an appearance. Sasuke had watched the first half of Naruto's and Kakashi's conversation before he left to get into position. He knew from watching Kakashi long enough that he was going to test them whether they came to him or not.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of a clearing awaiting Kakashi. A strong wind blew through the clearing and before Kakashi stood Kakashi with a little orange book in his hand.

His eyes were still on the book when he addressed Sasuke, "You planning on just standing there, Sasuke?" Kakashi placed his book back into his pouch and stared at Sasuke, with a bored expression. Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his Tanto and got into a low stance; feet wide apart and his base solid. Sasuke let out a slow breath and rushed Kakashi unsheathing his Tanto and sweeping it across Kakashi's belly. But Kakashi avoided the attack and leapt over Sasuke and kicked him in his back. Sending him stumbling forward, and colliding with an oak tree. Kakashi landed and pull out a kunai and rushed Sasuke, but he started a sequence of hand seals and ended it at the 'Tora' Seal. He breathed in, filling his lungs with oxygen and unleashed his jutsu.

'_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!' _The giant fireball was sent rushing towards Kakashi. He was engulfed in the inferno, Sasuke pumped more chakra into his jutsu, increasing the temperature of the jutsu. When the flames died down there was nothing but blackened and scorched earth. Sasuke looked around and froze when a pair of hands grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him down into the earth. Only his head was exposed as Kakashi appeared from the earth, only sporting a few burn marks on his clothes.

"That jutsu you used… it's a little advanced for a Genin. You shouldn't have the chakra reserve to handle that jutsu, nonetheless to pour more into it." Kakashi turned around and walked away from Sasuke, showing his back to him. A sign of disrespect to Sasuke and Kakashi knew it. His anger grew and boiled as he struggled against the earth.

He screamed in frustration as Kakashi stopped and addressed Sasuke, "Remember this Sasuke, I am a Jonin level ninja, and you are a Genin. Tell me… what the difference between us is?" Sasuke looked him in the eye and thought about it. He was a Jonin, and Sasuke was a Genin? What was the difference?

"Since you can't figure it out I'll tell you. . . Its experience with other people that has allowed me to advance so far in the ranks." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Sasuke to dig out of his imprisonment.

* * *

Naruto leapt to his right avoiding a hail of kunai and shuriken. Two clones were left and were taking him for a ride; he was covered in cuts and bruises. His kimono was torn and ripped, blood dripping down his arm and staining the ground red. Naruto reached and ripped off his kimono throwing it to the ground, exposing his upper body to the world leaving him in only his loin wrappings. He tightened his grip on his Odachi and waited for the clones to make another move; it came in the form of fire and water.

'_Katon: Honoono Dangan!' 'Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!'_

A great stream of fire engulfed the area surrounding Naruto forcing him to take on the water dragon head on. He leapt up, gathering chakra in his Odachi, and slashed the water dragon in half. The water dragon lost its form and extinguished the flames in the area. The clones raced forward kunai in hands and confronted Naruto head on. Naruto parried a kunai slash and mule kicked a clone in the gut and sent it backwards. Parrying another slash Naruto leapt into the air and brought his Odachi above his head with both hands. Using his entire weight and the descent of his fall Naruto sliced the clone in half, kunai and all.

"That was the Horse slayer technique." He said as he faced the remaining clone. The clone pulled out a long bladed Tanto from his back and handled it in a reverse grip.

"Quiet a powerful technique… to be able to cut through the kunai and my other self like nothing." He rushed forward locking blades with Naruto, "And my kunai aren't ordinary, they were tempered steel enhanced with a bit of iron ore from the Three Wolves Mountain."

Naruto pushed off and in three lightning fast movements and the clone was nothing but smoke in the wind. "That just goes to show that superior technique will overcome any obstacle." Naruto clutched his sword and he collapsed to the ground when warm arms enveloped him. He looked up and saw that it was Hinata, with a worried look on her face as she sat him down against a tree and started to dress his wounds with her ointment. The wounds were quickly healing with the medicine speeding up the process.

"You must rest now Naruto. We can continue when you rest a bit." She said as she sat next to him. Naruto was in thought when he noticed the Hinata had her leg bandaged.

"What happened to you Hinata?" She looked at the wound and rubbed it softly.

"I fell for one of Kakashi-sensei's traps he set up after we separated." Something in Naruto clicked when she said that word.

'_Wait…Separated… I managed to defeat his clones, but I could tell that they were way below his skill level. Hinata was injured by a trap when she was by herself, and knowing Sasuke he would challenge Kakashi-sensei by himself. What was it he said yesterday?"_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_We do not attack comrades, period. And we do not degrade one another." He said looking at Naruto. He took his hand off of Sasuke and walked towards the door, "You will learn to work and trust each other even if it kills you. Now meet me on the roof, NOW!" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and left them to register what just happen. Naruto and Hinata packed their things and were out the door before Sasuke could do anything else. They make their way up the stairs to the roof and find their sensei reading a red book. He notices them and signals them to sit on the benches in front of him. As they sat, Naruto and Hinata next to one another and Sasuke on the other side some distance away. He over looked them with a critical eye and put away his book in his pouch. He leans forward and lets out a soft sigh._

(End)

* * *

'That's right he said it twice…comrades and teamwork. Now I understand what he is trying to tell us.

He stood sheathing his Odachi and helping Hinata to her feet. "We have to find Sasuke; I finally understand what the test is about."

* * *

Sasuke was still struggling to release himself from the earthen tomb, when a shadow was cast over him. It was Naruto, who was half naked, and Hinata who was giggling softly at Sasuke.

"Care for a helping pair of hands Sasuke?" Naruto asks as he begins to dig him out.

Sasuke glares at him and continues to struggle, "Stop! I didn't ask for your help, nor do I need it. As soon as I am free I will pass this test and become ninja!" Naruto didn't stop until Sasuke was able to free himself, and crawl out of the hole. His clothes was covered were ragged and dirty. He looked Naruto in the eye and walked past him, heading towards the main clearing where Kakashi would be waiting for them.

"You'll fail if you continue what you're doing, Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke stopped and eyed him.

"What did you say, Baka?" Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and was face to face with him, "I'll not fail, and an Uchiha does not fail at anything!"

Naruto smile and explained the truth of the test, "Not only will you fail, but we all will fail. If we don't start working together as a team like Kakashi-sensei wants." Sasuke looked at him with a questioning gaze, "If you look at the evidence and hints of the test, you will understand. He gives us the bells and the statement about returning to the academy to cause in fighting and split us apart. Do you really believe that a lone Genin can defeat an Elite Jonin in a one on one combat?"

"If I maybe so bold as to state that you challenged him by yourself too?" Sasuke said as he criticized Naruto.

Naruto looked down and spoke softly, "I learned that lesson the hard way. If you've noticed I am left in only my underwear." Hinata and Sasuke laughed softly. Wait Sasuke laughed!!!! Sasuke caught it before it could go on any longer. But Naruto and Hinata managed to catch even if just for a brief second Sasuke smile. He covered it up with a quick frown and heated glare.

"Fine if it means passing this test, then I'll work with you. But know that it's just for the sake of the team and our progress, and nothing else." He said with an even face. Naruto and Hinata nodded and began to come up with a plan to extract those bells from Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi was standing beside the alarm clock as the hour drew closer to noon. _'Just thirty more minutes and I'll be free to read my book. I wonder what Akira will do when she finds out about Jin and Tsuki's affair.'_ Kakashi began to giggle softly as he reached for his little book. When he noticed Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were surrounding him in a circle. Naruto had his Odachi unsheathed and in an over hand position, Hinata with her Byakugan active and her clan's Taijutsu style, Juken, and Sasuke with his full fanged Tanto in a reversed grip and kunai in the other.

He eyes them carefully and smiled, _'Looks like they finally understand the hidden truth behind the test. But can they work together long enough to continue their mission?'_ He closed his pouch and placed his hands on his hips and let out a low sigh as he looked around.

"You sure know who to pick your underwear Naruto!" laughing as Naruto's face took on a crimson shade, when he attacked. Hinata also rushed in as support for Naruto, while Sasuke hung back keeping Kakashi on his feet with kunai and shuriken. Kakashi was dodging sword swipes and palm strikes left and right as he countered and evaded the kunai being thrown at him. Kakashi caught hinata's palm strike, and threw her with an over hip toss. She landed hard and got the wind knocked out of her. Kakashi back peddled giving himself some room between himself and his students.

"You guys have a pretty good strategy. Using Naruto as the mid to short range fighter, and Hinata as his short range support. While Sasuke is using long range tactics and keeping me in close proximity to you." He shook his head and praised them for thinking it up, "But how will you get these bells if you can't touch me." He froze when he felt four hands grab him by the ankles from underground. And four more, two each, grabbing his arms and holding strong. He looked and saw that they were copies of Naruto and they were solid. He could make solid Kage Bunshin and use them effectively in combat was amazing. Even with the number he made, he never knew a Genin to know such a high level technique.

Naruto and Hinata took advantage of Kakashi's struggle and raced forward and attacked, but Kakashi broke free from his prison of hands and dodge a sword strike from Naruto but was unable to avoid a palm strike from Hinata the grazed his right arm and left leg. He left them go numb immediately, felt his chances go down of avoiding them anymore. He planted his right knee in hinata's gut and backhanded Naruto. When he felt an intense heat came at him from behind and he narrowly avoided the stream of hot fire ha he fell to the ground. When he stood he looked up and saw that all three of his students smiling and the alarm loudly ringing in the distance.

He sighed and forced chakra into his limbs to unblock his tenkketsu. "Well seeing as you failed to get the bells, I have no choice but to fail you all." He looked at them and noticed that their smirks had not failed when Hinata spoke.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei," she lift her hand and showed a silver bell dangling from a red tread. He was shocked and looked down at his belt and noticed that both bells were missing.

"What but how?" he said flailing his arms in the air.

That was when Naruto's smirk became a full blown grin. "When you backhanded me and Sasuke launched that fire jutsu my sword cut the string when you hit the ground and Hinata picked them up." That astounded him. He was defeated by a couple of Genin fresh from the academy, and he smiled. _'This team will go far.'_

"Well seeing as you have defeated me and got the bells, as well as work as a single unit to attain your mission." He gazed at them then proclaimed it out loud to the world. "YOU PASS!"

They screamed and threw their arms in the air in celebration. Kakashi just stood there and watched. "Okay that's enough. We will meet on the bridge in front of the bath houses tomorrow morning at seven. You have the rest of the day off, dismissed!"

* * *

The walk home for Naruto was an interesting one as he was wearing the torn rags of a kimono home. Everyone that saw him had some comment to make…when he entered walked through the gates into his clan's compound he was immediately surrounded by his kinsmen and escorted him to his home. A middle aged man opened the door and saw Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, are you alright?" one said as he handed Naruto a sheet to wrap around his body and removed what was left of his kimono. Naruto bowed and thanked him for the sheet.

"Thank you Takashi-san. Are my bothers home?" Naruto asked Takashi.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Toshitsune-dono and Akuma-san arrived sometime ago. They seemed to be rather worn out, Toshitsune-dono walked by sporting many bite wounds for some reason and rather bruised up. While Akuma-san was limping a bit. And Yoritomo-dono has returned from his meeting with the Hokage." Naruto nodded and thanked Takashi. He reached into his pouched and handed Takashi a few Ryo for his help.

"Thank you Naruto-dono, you are too kind. Have a good day." He bowed and return to his duties. Naruto entered the garden and saw Toshitsune and Akuma sitting by the pond with eyes closed. He approached them and sat beside them. He focused his chakra and began to meditate, his breathing slowed, his wounds seemed to heal and his awareness became great.

"So how was your survival exam?" Naruto asked taking even breaths as Toshitsune winced.

"I was an exam I don't wish to experience again." He said with a dead soft voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Toshitsune skeptically. "It couldn't have been that bad?" both Toshitsune and Akuma looked at each other and gulped.

"As you know, my team is large, and we have two teachers. The Genjutsu Mistress Yuuhi Kurenai and the Snake Mistress Mitarashi Anko." When Toshitsune said Anko's name Akuma physically shivered. Naruto looked worried and decided to never bring up the subject ever again.

"So…you passed…right?" Naruto asked looking at him. Toshitsune nodded and started to stroke Akuma's midnight black fur. Akuma seemed to relax some at Toshitsune's touch, and Toshitsune seemed to be relaxing as well. They sat there for a couple more hours molding their chakras, restoring the damage that was done to their bodies.

Toshitsune's and Akuma's ear twitch and hear a voice calling to them. "Naruto. Looks like big brother wishes to see us."

Naruto nods and together they walk into the manor and into Yoritomo's Chamber. The walls were all covered in shelves, all of them housing many scrolls and important documents. He was sitting at a big oak wood desk papers scattered and littering the floor. He was currently engrossed in a particular scroll that he was holding in his hands. When he looked up he smiled and greeted his brothers.

"Ah, brothers, how nice it is to see you." He stood and enveloped them in a hug. "Congratulations of passing your exams and becoming Genin. Today I was with the Hokage today and we discussed the results of your exam. As well as your performance." He grasps Naruto and Toshitsune by the shoulder and with a beaming smile gives them the scroll that he was holding. "This scroll contains a sign agreement between The Hokage and I, which allows you to join a special organization once certain goals are meet. But also contains your graduation papers!" he says with great enthusiasm, "You are no longer Apprentices, but are now Acknowledged by me as your master and lord to be fully fledge Minamoto Samurai."

Naruto and Toshitsune can't believe it. They have worked hard for this day since the day they arrived in Mori no Kuni. Naruto and Toshitsune accepted their scrolls and bowed. "Hai!"They say in unison.

"Get some sleep my brothers. You have a challenging day ahead of you tomorrow." He said dismissing them. They bowed and exited the room. Each clutching the scroll tightly and getting some much deserved rest.

* * *

That it for this chapter. Next chapter they begin mission and I have a surprise in store for them as well.

As always reviews are welcome…until next time PEACE!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mission to the Land of Waves!**

"Aoi in position!" a raspy voice said voice over the radio.

"Murasakiiro in position!" Another voice said over the radio.

"Aka in position!" Three shadows hid behind various trees on the hunt for an escaped animal, which was armed and dangerous. Currently the animal was in the middle of the forest eluding its pursuers. With narrow eyes and claws contracted it listened to the sounds of the forest. Its paranoia was incredible, every little sound that was out of place it would tense up and hiss. The three hunters were careful to mask their scent and were careful to not make much sound.

"Okay on my signal, apprehend the target," Kakashi said observing his students tactics in catching this animal. "…NOW!" The three shadows rush the target. The animal notices the shadows coming at him and prepares for battle; he barred his teeth, and extended his claws. Aiming to claw out the unlucky soul who messes with him. One of the shadows body slam the animal and begin to wrestle for supremacy.

"Mission: Capture Missing Pet Tora…complete." Sasuke said hand on his communicator.

"Confirm Red bow on the right ear." Sasuke looks over his shoulder and sees Naruto still struggling with claws flying every, and teeth biting his arms. On the right ear of the cat was a big bright red bow tied tightly around it. Sasuke suppresses a laugh as Naruto is getting his face rearranged.

"Red bow on right ear confirmed." he said smiling.

Kakashi closed his little orange book titled **"Icha Icha Paradise"**, "Good job team. Return to the rendezvous point and proceed to the Hokage tower for payment."

* * *

**(Hokage Tower – Mission Control)**

Team Seven and their captive that was being dragged behind them with a piece of nylon rope wrapped tightly around its body arrived and stood in front of the Hokage. The Hokage and his assistants eyed them worriedly as Team Seven stood in front of them at attention presenting the Escapee; the Missing Cat Tora.

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi says as he salutes the Hokage.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Hokage gestured to the bound and gagged animal. Kakashi sheepishly laughed as he tried to explain the state of the animal.

"Well you see Hokage-sama…umm…He was being a little difficult with us all." All of Team Seven brought their forearms up and showed why. They were covered in scratches and blooded bandages covered their arms. They had pained expressions on their faces as they rubbed their forearms.

Naruto turns to Hinata and whispers in her ear, "Thank you Hinata-chan for the ointment. It's killed the pain a bit from the scratches. But why do they itch so much?" he looks closely at the cats claws and notices a substance dripping from the claws. That is when a beast of a woman walks in, wearing a large purple kimono and way too much make-up. Her eyes set on Tora and immediately she scoops him up and proceeds to crush him.

"Oh! My little Tora I missed you so much." Tears were now streaming down the pour cats face as he was being crushed in the immense cleavage of the woman. "What in Kami's name made you decide to disappear?"

All three of them had the same look on their faces; you know the look you get when something obvious is revealed. "No wonder that thing runs away, and has an extensive track record with the Genin of the village." Sasuke says as he continues to look on at the scene before him. "I kind of feel sorry for him." Then he looks down at his arms and his face becomes evident with anger, "On second thought. That thing deserves everything that he has coming to him."

The woman pays for the mission and walks out of the room with Tora screaming bloody murder all the way out. Team Seven was giggling as they saw the cat's face in pure terror.

The Hokage coughs in hand bringing back the attention to him, "Okay your payment will be deposited into your accounts. Now on to your next mission…" he looks down at the series of scrolls before him. Picking up the scroll marked with the letter D, "You can mow an old couple's lawn, or you can go shopping for an older couple that lives in the outskirts of the village, or you could babysit for an Inuzuka couple…"

He was interrupted by Naruto screaming, "NO WAY! Excuse my interruption Hokage-sama, but I cannot stand doing these senseless missions anymore." Iruka who was in the seat next to The Hokage stood up and addressed Naruto.

"You are still a Genin! These missions are designed to help and incorporate teamwork and help you gain experience dealing with clients." Iruka looked like he was about to burst and pop a vein.

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei. These missions do nothing but hold me back and do not let my test my strength." Naruto said gaining support from his friends and teacher.

"Naruto you little wet behind the ear…"

"Okay." The Hokage said reaching for the C-ranked missions. Everyone in the room was surprised that the Hokage gave in to Naruto demand.

"I'll give you an easy mission. C-ranked escort and security mission. You will be escorting a bridge builder to his home and stay until the bridge is complete." The Hokage gestured to the guard at the door, "I would like to introduce you to The Master Bridge Builder Tazuna." An old man with grey hair and blue fisherman's clothes stumbled in, holding a jug of sake. The air around him was saturated with the smell of sweat and sake; it was almost overwhelming to stand in the same room.

Bringing the jug to his lips, he takes a long drink of the alcohol. He lets out a sigh and stares at the Shinobi before him, "Are these the ninja that are supposed to protect me. They're nothing but kids; they look nothing like what I expected…especially the blonde one with the stupid looking get up." Kakashi placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder, keeping him in place.

"I assure you Tazuna-san that these three are well versed in the way of Fighting and I am a Jonin of the Konoha. You are in capable hands." Tazuna let out a 'Humph' and walked out of the room heading back into his hotel room.

The Hokage hands Kakashi the Mission details and dismissed them. "You are to meet at the village gate at 0700. Pack enough supplies for a month long trip, Dismissed!"

Team 7 and Kakashi saluted and walked out of the room.

* * *

(The Next Morning - Village Gates)

The morning sun rose in the winter sky, as its life giving light bathed the ground around Naruto. As he continued to polish his Odachi with a white cloth with special oils. His bags were packed and were sealed into storage scrolls that lined the inside of his Dogi. He sheathed his Odachi fully satisfied of its condition. He sat beside Hinata, she was leaning her head on his shoulder as she stared into space completely comfortable where she was, and Sasuke right beside her just a few inches to her right sharpening his Tanto with a sharpening stone. They were patiently waiting for the arrival of their Sensei and Client that were one hour late and still counting.

Sasuke sheathed his Tanto and was staring at Naruto's Odachi, "Hey Naruto, where did you get that sword?"

Naruto looked at his Odachi with a sad expression in his deep sapphire eyes. "This sword used to belong to my father." Sadness blanketed his voice, his hand traced over the hilt of the sword, "This sword was one of his favorite. My brothers and I each have one, I have Kagetora, Toshitsune has Hi no Tori, and my brother Yoritomo has Raijin. Each sword has a specific purpose and ability." Naruto shed a single tear as thoughts of his father flooded his mind.

* * *

(Flashback – Five Years ago)

_Naruto and his father were both standing before several training posts and target plates surrounding them. Koga unsheathed Kagetora, its obsidian blade reflecting no light. The Ivory hilt was beautifully crafted, depicting the image and beauty of the Moon Goddess Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto._

"_Now Naruto there will be a day when you will inherit this weapon from me." He said as he handed the blade to Naruto, "Like your brothers that will inherit the others." The Blade of Kagetora began to glow a dull crimson._

"_**Hello young one."**_

_The Glow faded from the blade and Naruto returned the blade to his father. "What was that Father? I heard the sword speak to me."_

_Koga laughed as he sheathed Kagetora, "That Naruto was Kagetora, the Spirit of this Blade. Him speaking to you means that he has accepted you as a potential Inheritor and master. But before you can fully master and wield the power of this sword you must complete a trial of Mind and body"_

_Naruto looked at his father with curious eyes, "What are the trials father?"_

_Koga let out a throaty laugh as he patted Naruto softly on his head, messing his still growing hair. "That my young son you will have to discover on your own."_

(Flashback – End)

* * *

The lone tear traveled down his face, falling to the earth. Sasuke saw the sadness that Naruto felt for his father, and felt weird. It felt like he almost felt sorry for Naruto. Losing his father in such a way would wound anyone.

'_Maybe there is more to Naruto and his family then meets the eye…I don't think I could handle losing my father.' _Sasuke reached around Hinata and patted Naruto on the back. "I'm sorry if I brought up some unpleasant memories."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "They weren't sad memoires…but those of which I cherish the most." Naruto grabs Kagetora by the scarab, "If we Samurai believe one thing…it's that… My father's spirit is always with me as long as this sword is in my possession."

Just then Kakashi and Tazuna appear from the road and greet them. "Yo!" Kakashi says as he lethargically waves his hand in the air. "Sorry were late. Tazuna here had a late night in the Red light District." The three Genin look at Tazuna and notice the unpleasant smell of sex and sake floating from him. His eyes were slightly clouded as he stared up into the sky, hand at the bridge of his nose trying to withstand the pain of his hangover.

Naruto leans over to Sasuke and whispers under his mask, "So he's a drunk, and… a lecher?" Sasuke nods and sighs trying not to breathe in the stench.

Kakashi motioned for everyone to get up and proceeded to the front gate. He walks over to the check-out box and returns within seconds. "Okay, before we leave I want to know what supplies we have. Open up your bags and that stock."

Everyone opened their bags, while Naruto unsealed his weapons scroll and medical scroll. Kakashi looked over everything and nodded his head. "Good…we have a good amount of weapons and supplies hear…and Naruto what's with the big thing in that scroll?"

Naruto handle the scroll with excitement, "This Kakashi-sensei is my favorite toy." An evil laugh escaped Naruto's lips, while everyone stared at him worriedly.

"O-okay…that was creepy." Kakashi puts his bag on and stands in front of the gate. "Mission: Protect Tazuna is a go!" Team seven and client set out for their three day journey to the land of waves.

* * *

(Two days later)

The winter sun was high over head as Team Seven were just a couple miles from the coast line. The trip was so far uneventful, but Tazuna; after taking a much needed bath; was rather nervous. And Kakashi and Naruto both picked up on that. As they made their way to the coast line the group passed two small puddles. But they didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi or the group. But no one let on that they know and were prepared to do battle.

As they walked further away two forms arise from the puddles and attach their gauntlets together with a spiked chain. They rush forward and ensnare Kakashi, wrapping the spiked chain tightly around him and pull. Tearing him completely into shreds.

"One down!" says one of the attackers.

"And Three to go!" finished the other. They were wearing blue, white and black camouflage pants and shirts with Flak jackets covering their chests. And they wore head masks with Re-breathers attached to them. They rush forward, dragging their chain behind them, as they aimed for Tazuna. But Hinata steps in between them and parries the gauntlets away from her body with swift palm strikes. She crouches and lands several strikes onto one of the attackers mid section and rolls away from a drop kick from the other.

Naruto and Sasuke both unsheathe their weapons and stand beside Hinata who has Tazuna behind her.

Sasuke looks over at Naruto and smiles. "The first one to incapacitate their opponent win?"

Naruto nods, "You're on!" he says as they rush forward. The two other shinobi rush too, but one of them is injured. Sasuke forms some hand seals and releases his jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu****!"**

A Giant ball of white hot fire shot at the two ninjas, but one of them was too slow and got caught in the flames. The other one that managed to dodge the blast cried out in rage as he pulled on the chain attaching him to his partner, dragging him out of the blaze. When an arrow pierced his shoulder, pinning him to the tree behind him. He groans as he fights to free himself but stops as he feels a cold blade touch his neck. He looks up and sees Naruto stands before him with crimson red eyes, blazing and alive. Kakashi standing beside him with a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Make sure he talks quickly." Naruto nods and his eyes go a crimson red.

"_**Who sent you?"**_ Naruto says in a deep and demonic voice. The shinobi is shaking in fear as the air around him and this boy thickens with chakra. _**"I will not repeat myself again…Who sent you!" **_This time though Naruto grabs the arrow in the man's shoulder and twists. He screams in complete pain as he feel something in his body. He looks at the arrow and notices that the body is channeling chakra through the arrow and into his body.

"If you do not speak…I…will kill you!" he said stopping the flow of chakra and lifts his sword in the air ready to strike. The man does not speak so Naruto swings his sword but stops inches away as the man cracks from the pressure of being killed.

"WAIT! WAIT! I'll tell you...Just don't kill me!" Naruto removes his blade from the man's throat and glares at him.

"SPEAK!" he barks out.

"It was Gato! He hired the ninja I work for…Momochi Zabuza. He wants that old man dead for some reason." Naruto stares at him for a sec and go to join his team. The man sighs in relief before he notices that Naruto attached a paper bomb to his chest. "Oh, shit." The explosion was not that big but was powerful enough to kill both men.

Naruto rejoins his team and stands there in a rigid position glaring at Tazuna. "He has a hit on him Kakashi-sensei. By a man named Gato, he hired some ninja named Momochi Zabuza to that him out." Kakashi ran his hand through his hair sighing loudly.

"This mission has been bumped up to a B or A ranked mission. We need to head back, this mission is beyond us."

Tazuna fell to his knees and pleaded with Kakashi. "Please I beg of you don't turn away from this. The people of my country live in poverty and in fear of death. One year ago Gato came and bought every shipping company in Wave. He has turned our once proud Island nation into nothing. Please we only had enough money for a C-ranked mission…but if you help us when our nation gets back up to its feet we will pay the rest with interest."

"We should not abandon this client, in this way." Naruto stepped up and faced Kakashi, "This should prove to be a most profitable to our experience."

"I agree with Naruto." Sasuke said as he stood beside him.

Kakashi looked at Hinata and gestured with his hand to come. "What is your opinion Hinata?"

"I think we should stay with Tazuna-san." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to regret this later, but…alright, Tazuna-san we will continue forward. But I will send for reinforcements once we reach Tazuna's home."

They continue their trek down towards the coast where they meet up with a Coyote. "Are you they ones who need to cross the channel?"

"Yes, would you be kind enough to take us across?" the Coyote nodded, but a smile spread across his greasy face.

"But it's gonna cost you!" Kakashi sighed and reached into pouch and pulled out a copy of his favorite book. The Coyote's eyes grew to the size of plates as his eyes spotted the book. An otherworldly light surrounded the book as the Coyote's hands reached for the copy. "Its…it's…" the Coyote was speechless; the sight of which that is holy in his eyes was right before him.

"Yes, this is the newest edition of the 'Book'. Icha Icha Violence!" When he spoke those late few words, it seemed that the heavens split apart and God himself was present. The man pocketed the book and straightened his clothing.

"Ok get on. One at a time."

* * *

The trip over the Channel was rather silent as they crossed in silence and waded through the mist.

"The mist here is thick!" Naruto said peering through the mist in search of the land.

"Its not normal mist. It's laced with chakra, everyone keep a look out!" Kakashi warned them. They were silence at the sight of a massive shadow above them; it stood a good fifty feet up in the air, made concert and massive columns.

"You really are a Master bridge Builder." Naruto said in awe. Tazuna puffed his chest out in pride as they stared at his bridge.

The landed safely on shore. Tazuna pointed southeast towards the thickest part of the mist, "My home is just five miles southeast of here, just past Luna Lake." After parting ways with the Coyote, who was a fell Icha Icha brother to Kakashi, they started towards Tazuna's home.

"Tell me Tazuna-san, what was a like before that smile of a man Gato arrived?" Naruto asked him.

"Well the people of my nation were proud people, master of the seas and expert fisherman. We used to do extremely well with our small nation, since we're too small to house a military body. That was why we form trade agreements with neighboring nations like the Land of Fire."

The air around Naruto was becoming thick with malice, the forest and nature around them seemed to die away. It was totally silent, not a single noise was heard in that forest. Naruto tried to reach out with his Chakra, feeling for the flow of energies and noticed a few feet away from him a strong source of chakra was present. He reacted in an instant; he disappeared from his spot next to Hinata and appeared above a tree looking down into a bush when he unleashed a strong jutsu.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa****"**

Be breathed in and exhaled a strong gust of wind completely destroying the series of bushes surrounding the tree border. A white fluffy bunny was blown directly towards Hinata who caught the poor thing. Naruto stopped the jutsu and unsheathed his Odachi, returning to his team and examined the rabbit.

"That rabbit is not native to these islands." Naruto said scratching the rabbit behind the ear.

A whistling sound was heard and Kakashi ordered them to the ground. Everyone hit the ground just as a giant sword flew over them and jammed into a tree a few yards away. A figure appeared on the wedged sword. He had Black and white, arm and leg warmers with dark blue pants and tape hiding the lower part of his face and a Kiri headband.

"Momochi Zabuza." Naruto breathed out.

"Hahaha…" he chuckled softly and very darkly. "Looks like I get to have some fun after all." He jumped off the sword and wrenched it free from the tree and rushed toward the group.

* * *

The END!!!!

Sorry got to end it here, but next chapter I start the Zabuza battle between certain people.

Until next time…Peace!

* * *

i** Japanese for "Blue" codename for Sasuke.**

ii** Japanese for "Purple" codename for Hinata.**

iii** Japanese for "Red" codename for Naruto.**

iv** Dogi is a set of funeral attire. Samurai wore them under their armor symbolizing that they may die at anytime. **

v** Kagetora stands for "Shadow Tiger"**

vi** Hi no Tori stands for "Phoenix" **

vii** Raijin is the name of the Japanese god of Thunder**

viii** Fire style: Great fireball jutsu**

ix** Coyote is reference to people who smuggle people across borders.**

x** Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to the next Chapter of Warriors of the Moon! I have within this chapter used a quote, and I want one of you to try and find it and tell me where it's from.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!

Chapter 8: Momochi Zabuza the Assassin of the Mist!

* * *

Zabuza rushed forward with his Zanbatou behind him in a reversed grip, the group separated as he slammed the blade into the earth. Tazuna was thrown to the ground by Kakashi, and hide behind a tree. The dust settled and Zabuza was visible again, he stared at Kakashi with a crazy look in his eye.

"Well if it isn't Copy Cat Kakashi. No wonder the Demon brothers were defeated so easily."

Kakashi shook his head, "That honor goes to my students…" he unsheathed a kunai and grabbed his headband, "But Zabuza your battle is with me." He lifted his headband revealing his hidden Sharingan eye. His students were shocked at the revealing of the eye. Sasuke was speechless as he stared at his Teacher.

'_How does he have the Sharingan?' _Sasuke through that thought from his mind as he and Naruto unsheathed their weapons. "We've got your back Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi yelled at them, "NO! This is to dangerous…Take Tazuna and run!" They were taken aback at Kakashi willingness to sacrifice his life for them. "As long as I live I will protect my comrades with my life!" Kakashi rushed Zabuza and locked blades with him. The struggle for dominance was short as Zabuza kicked Kakashi in the stomach, sending him skidding across the road and into the shoreline of Luna Lake. Kakashi dodges left avoiding a downward slash from Zabuza and throws a kunai. Zabuza bends backwards avoiding the kunai my inches.

* * *

Back with the team Naruto is having an internal struggle whether to obey is commanding officer command and leave or disobey and assist him. "We have to help Kakashi-sensei." Naruto tells the others.

"But you heard what Kakashi-sensei said. We have to obey." Hinata said voicing her opinion. Sasuke shook his head in disagreement, and stood tossing his Tanto from hand to hand.

"I agree with you Naruto. If it were us out there fighting we would want us to help." Naruto smiled under his mask and nodded.

"Okay we help Kakashi-sensei. We use the Arrowhead formation when we enter and we cover each other's back."

Out of nowhere a demon shuriken came from the mist and embedded in the ground between Naruto and Hinata. They spread out and avoided more shuriken that came from the mist. When a voice caught their attention, "You are certainly are a squirrely bunch." A Woman with long red hair walked out from behind a Tall spruce. She had on an all black jumpsuit and Dark green flak jacket. On her back was a large katana. "I have to stop you though…no one can interrupt Zabuza-san while he's having some fun."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto yelled, bringing Kagetora before his body. A sinister smile touched her face, as she moved closer to the group. "My name is not important, but you will hand over that fat man behind you!" she pointed behind to a shivering Tazuna. She was reveling in the bliss of the fear that she is bringing to these children. She unsheathed her katana, a beautiful slim katana with a white hilt made of pure silk and gold. The sheath was a dark blue and the blade clean silver.

"Now who wants to die first?" Naruto rushes forward but is stopped by Sasuke who rushes past him and points him towards Kakashi's battle, "Go help sensei. Hinata and I will handle little Miss Shortcake." Naruto nodded and ran into the woods after Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Good luck and don't die!" Naruto shouted behind him. Both Sasuke and Hinata prepared themselves for a tough battle; Sasuke had his Tanto in a reverse grip and Hinata reached into her pouch and pulled out kunai and dropped into her Taijutsu style.

The Redhead licked her lips eyeing Sasuke and Hinata, "This will be fun."

* * *

Kakashi was struggling with Zabuza; he was physically stronger and had a longer reach because of his Zanbato. But Kakashi wasn't the only one struggling Zabuza was having trouble with Kakashi's speed and reactions to his strikes. But he still had the hand in location.

'_Looks like I chose my field perfectly.'_ Zabuza let out a low chuckle as he caught Kakashi in the chest with a roundhouse kick in the chest, sending him into the lake. Kakashi tries using his chakra to stand atop the water's surface. But the water is thick and heavy with chakra when Kakashi is enveloped with water.

'**Suirou no jutsu"**

Zabuza appeared atop the water's surface and manipulated the water into a sphere around Kakashi cutting off his air supply. "How do you like my jutsu? It's as flexible as water and as strong as steel. Soon you will drown and I will kill those brats you call students."

"**Laido: Kami Sori no Kaze"**

A compressed arch of air infused with chakra raced towards Zabuza, who jumped over it avoiding getting cut in half. Zabuza and Kakashi were both surprised to see Naruto standing at the shoreline with his sword at his side. Naruto had a certain feel about him, his eyes were a blood red and his hair was wild.

"Stay back Naruto! I told you to run!" Kakashi said wasting his air supply.

Naruto pulls down his mask and smiles flashing his fangs at Kakashi, "Remember what you said to us, those who abandon a mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum. Well Kakashi-sensei I do not abandon my comrades!"

Zabuza burst out in a fit of laughter holding his gut with his free hand, "Oh boy that kid sure does want to die."

"**Mizu Bunshin no jutsu"**

Water around Zabuza lifted into the air and took the shape of a perfect copy of Zabuza. "We'll see how he handles a Water clone." The clone rushes forward and swings at Naruto, who catches the sharp end of the blade with his bare hand. The clone pushes forward trying to force him to his knees, but Naruto stands tall. He plants a left foot in the clone's side and sends him skidding across the water to the other side. Naruto removes his Dogi and is left in his hakama; he steps onto the water's surface and speeds forward at the real Zabuza who is left vulnerable with just one hand. But the clone stops his advance locking blades with Naruto. They push off and Naruto jumps over the clone and into the trees behind him. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a weapons scroll; he opens it and releases the seal. A beautiful redwood Yumi was laying with several bolts, he brought the yumi up and notched a bolted he aimed from the trees with the mist adding cover.

* * *

The clone stood in front of Zabuza, who was chuckling at Naruto's retreat. "I guess he doesn't see you as a comrade Kakashi. Seeing as he fled, but I won't leave you hanging." The clone raised his Zanbato over his head and slashed it forward, when he disappeared when an arrow shot him in the head.

Naruto shot more aiming for Zabuza; he managed to catch him in the forearm. Zabuza released the jutsu retreated into the middle of the lake. Kakashi coughed up a fit and the water was evacuated from his lungs. "Need a hand Sensei?" Kakashi looked up to see Naruto without a mask, and was shocked to see his real face.

'_It…can't be.'_ Kakashi stood and covered his Sharingan eye, "We have to work together if we want to survive."

Naruto nodded he sealed his yumi away and unsheathed Kagetora. They faced Zabuza who was nursing his wounded forearm.

"You're going to pay for that, brat!" he rushed forward slash at Naruto who dodged left and Kakashi right. Naruto blocked a downward slash with his Odachi and Kakashi with his Kunai. Zabuza was in the fight of his life against these two.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were having trouble dealing with the redhead and her katana. Currently Hinata and Sasuke were dodging kunai and shuriken, while the woman laughed manically.

"Run, hide, and cling to life!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Hinata and Sasuke both rushed forward, both with weapons ready. Hinata dodged swipe after swipe of the woman's katana and managed to get past her offence. She planted eight palm strikes in the woman's shoulder and two in her right leg, she crouched avoiding a backhand and leg swiped the woman knocking her off her feet. Sasuke took advantage and jumped into the air and preformed hand seals.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"**

He launched a giant fireball at her, but she counter with her own jutsu.

"**Suiton: Mizukabe"**

She condensed the water in the air and formed a wall of water to block the fireball, when the fireball collided with the wall of water it fizzled out, but a Tanto pierced the wall and embedded itself in the woman's shoulder. She screamed in pain as the hot metal seared her shoulder, she pulled out the Tanto slowly. Every second it was in her it caused immense pain, she tossed the blade away from her and clutched her shoulder. She got to her feet and glared at her opponents.

"You little shits. I'll get you for this." Her body dissolved into a puddle of water, Sasuke and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as they managed to hold her off. They sat at the base off a tree and rested for a bit.

"I wonder how Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are doing?" Sasuke said out of breath.

Hinata had a worried look in her face as she looked towards were the sounds of fighting were coming. _'Naruto-kun…please come back safe.'_

* * *

Naruto's entire body was covered in scratches, blood seeping from the wound on his back. The water below him was stained red with his blood. Kakashi was a little bit better, his clothes were ragged and torn, and he was favoring his left hand as blood dripped down from it. Zabuza was in the same shape as Naruto, gashes everywhere he was losing blood fast.

"We better end this sensei!" Kakashi nodded and looked in front of him. Zabuza was starting a long chain of seals and Kakashi and Naruto started their own. They ended that the same time.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

A giant mound of water rose into the air and took the form of a dragon. It roared and launched forward, aiming to destroy Naruto and Kakashi.

"**Katon: Dai Endan" "Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

Both Kakashi and Naruto breathed in deeply and exhaled a giant fire blast and a burst of strong wind. They combined the technique to make them even more powerful, creating a powerful firestorm. The two techniques collided but the firestorm over took the water dragon and blow past Zabuza. He was burned badly, and was blasted towards the shore. He collided with a tree and knocked his head against the tree. He was slowly losing conscious fast when Naruto appeared before him with his Odachi at his neck.

"You battled with honor Zabuza, I will give you a Swordsman's death." He lifted his sword to strike when a pair of senbon pierced him in the neck knocking him to the ground. A shinobi in a light blue battle kimono appeared above the body, the ninja had long black hair and a white mask with red markings and the symbol for Kiri on the forehead.

"Thank you for dealing with him. I have been tracking him for some time." The ninja lifted the body over his shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto felt dizzy as he sat down, he was losing consciousness quickly when he felt himself being lifted by Kakashi. They managed to walk back to Sasuke and Hinata and Kakashi collapsed with Naruto still in his arms.

"Great now we have to carry them. How far is it 'till we reach your home." Tazuna looked around and noticed a landmark.

"We only have less than a mile to go. I'll help carry Kakashi."

Sasuke nodded and turned to Hinata, "Are you okay carrying Naruto?"

Hinata looked at Naruto's exposed chest and slightly blushed, "Yes."

They packed up everything and made their way to Tazuna's home.

* * *

_(Dreamscape)_

_Naruto was lying in a field of Moon lilies, the field stretched in all directions for miles. The sky was a clear purple as the stars shined brightly in the sky. The full moon was a brilliant white as its light showered over Naruto, bathing his skin an eternal white. His long silver blonde hair was brushed back into a pony tail and he was dressed in a pure white kimono. Naruto was awakened by something soft touching his face. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light and noticed a Lavender haired woman with pale white skin and full lavender lips, looking down at him sweetly as she ran her soft finger tips across his whiskers._

"_Good evening Naruto-kun." The woman said in a loving tone._

_Naruto smiled as he melted at her touch, "Evening My lady." His head was comfortably placed in the lap of the moon goddess. He was again in the presence of the Moon Goddess; her beautiful lavender hair fell like rain as he bent down to place her face closer to Naruto. Naruto was caught off guard as he took in everything about the goddess, the scent of her breath, it was hot and sweet, the look in her eyes loving and caring._

"'_m afraid I have a Woeful prediction for you my Love." Her tone had changed completely. Now she stared out into space, the moonlight reflecting off the tears that were falling now down her beautiful face. Naruto reached up with his hands and wipes the falling tears away with his loving hand._

"_Whatever it may be…" Naruto looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm sure that I will overcome it."_

_Tsukuyomi shook her head frowning, "In my visions you are badly hurt and near death, and you are overcome with a great sadness…and in that great sadness you will find a greater anger." The tears were flowing down her face, marring the great beauty, "Please Naruto-kun if that time comes…don't lose yourself in the anger…I fear you will no longer be the same."_

_Naruto embraced Tsukuyomi and she returned the embrace. Naruto slowly rubbed her back softly and whispered sweet nothings into her ears. "Though I walk through the darkness, I search for you to light my path." They ended the embrace and stared into each other's eyes._

"_No matter the obstacle I shall overcome it."_

_Tsukuyomi smiled and laid a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead, "Not yet my love…you are still too young for that." A soft blush spread across both of their faces. Seeing the blush on her face Naruto was compelled to touch those lips. _

"_I steal kiss from thy lips, that none have ever tasted so sweet."_

"_Why have you stolen that which is meant for you?"_

"_Should I return thy kiss to thy lips?" Naruto leans in and places a kiss on her lips again._

"_Now, now you have to awaken now." _

_Naruto frown and placed a hand on her cheek, "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

* * *

(Real world three days later)

Naruto felt a great weight atop his chest; it was heavy and full of fur, making him sweat. He grunted as he lifted his body up and pushes the heavy fur on his chest. He slowly rubbed his eyes and was adjusting to the light in the room; he smelled something great coming from the door. The door slowly opened and revealed Hinata in a t-shirt and short shorts with and apron covering the front. She was holding a large tray filled with food, as she noticed Naruto was awake she hurriedly placed the tray of the floor and rushed to Naruto, knocking him over with the speed of her hug.

"Oh Naruto-kun you're awake you're finally awake!" she squealed in happiness. "I thought you were never going to wake up." Hinata lifted herself from Naruto's body and blushes heavily. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun"

Naruto rubbing his head laughed, "It's alright Hinata-chan. Um… Hinata-chan how long have I been out." He said looking at his surroundings. He was currently in a very spacious room with hardwood floor and walls. The walls were decorated with pictures of the ocean and of Tazuna. Hinata stood and picked up the tray of food and placed it on Naruto's lap. The wonderful scent he smelt was the steaming bowl of miso soup with white rice and fired fish. Hinata opened a container and poured Naruto some freshly brewed green tea. His eyes never leaving the plate he thanked Hinata and proceeded to devour the food before him.

Hinata just watched as Naruto ate his food in silence. Her eyes running over his naked exposed chest with the many scars and bandages around it. It had taken her nearly an hour to clean and dress his wounds and some wounds she would never forget cleaning. Those lushes' thighs of his would be seared in her memory forever.

Ever thing was great for both of them just sitting there in silence, until a knock on the door interrupted that silence.

"Hinata-chan is my Naruto awake yet?" a lazy voice said from the other side of the door. Naruto recognized it immediately.

"Toshitsune?" he yelled to the door. The door swung open revealing Toshitsune in a black Dogi with Hi no Tori strapped to his waist and Akuma right behind him as always.

"Nice to see your well taken care of…eh, Naruto?" Toshitsune said with a suspicious tone staring at the couple. Naruto immediately glared at him while Hinata continued to blush still daydreaming of Naruto's thighs.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he unsealed a clean Dogi.

"We're your backup. It took us like a day and a half to get here. Believe we hauled ass to reach you in time." Toshitsune grinned at him. "Wow looks like you sure took a beating." He said parting Naruto's Dogi to see all the bandages.

Naruto flashes his fangs at Toshitsune, "You should see the other guy." They burst into laughter as he got caught up on the situation. Apparently Zabuza and the Redhead were still alive and that hunter-nin was an ally of theirs. But they would be out of commission for two weeks due to the burns that both sustained from their encounters with team 7. But Naruto is bedridden for a couple more days and Kakashi is also, apparently the fight with Zabuza took more out of them than they thought. But now they had more back up. Yuuhi Kurenai: Jonin, Mitarashi Anko: Jonin and team 8 made up of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Haruno Sakura and Minamoto Toshitsune and Akuma. Yep plenty of fire power.

Naruto stared out the window, thinking about what Tsukuyomi said, "A great sadness will turn into a great anger…" Toshitsune looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"What was that Naruto?"

Naruto took in a deep breath exhaling slowly, "Just something that my lady said…its troubling me. The sadness in her eyes, and the sorrow in her voice; it saddened me to see her like that." Naruto rubbed his forehead softly. Toshitsune sat beside him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let it bother you too much Naruto. We have to take whatever life throws at us with a level head and a sword at your side."

Naruto looked at Toshitsune with a big grin, "Thanks bro."

"No problem…well I leave you to finish eating and later well being the healing process." Toshitsune walked to the door and looked back, "Come on Akuma, we have to continue training."

Akuma got to his feet slowly and stretched, yawning loudly, popping his joints as he walked to the door.

* * *

(Three days later)

Three days could not have passed fast enough Naruto, lying in bed nursing his wounds and bandages. Now Naruto was beside Hinata and Toshitsune at the beach, the waves were crashing a distant away, and the salt air was refreshing to everyone. Naruto got to his feet wincing slightly, rubbing the small of his back to ease the pain from the gash he received from Zabuza.

"Since the others are occupied with the tree walking exercise we will do some water running. To build up our chakra control and speed." Naruto stripped down to his wrapping and jumped into the sea. Hinata jumped in as well, in a shirt and shorts, while Toshitsune also stripped to his wrapping. They swam out to sea and out, each taking even and long strokes. They were one mile out when a long shadow swam around them.

"What was that!" Naruto said swinging his body back and forth. The long shadow swam in between the three and grabbed Toshitsune by the ankle and dragged him into the deep. Naruto and Hinata struggle to help Toshitsune but the shadow was stronger and he disappeared. Naruto took a deep breath and swam after him; he searched for a long time before he had to go back for air.

When he surfaced an evil laugher filled the air around them. They turn and see a woman with short purple hair and a brown coat on with fish net shirt on under. She was riding atop what looked like a gigantic python. The python opened its mouth and revealed a bored Toshitsune.

"Can you stop playing around? We're trying to train here!" Toshitsune screams at the women.

The women looks at him and smiles, rubbing his cheek softly, "Ah, come on Wolfy. You now I only pick on you because I love you." Toshitsune let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"You're like twelve years older than ME!!! And don't call me WOLFY!" Toshitsune crossed his arms over his chest, "Naruto this is my psycho sensei, Mitarashi Anko."

Anko smiled at Naruto and waved happily, "So you're the famous Naruto I'm hearing about." Naruto blushed as he caught a peek of Anko's chest through the fish net shirt.

Anko smiled and leaned forward some more, "What… see something you like?" she asked shacking her cleavage a little bit.

Naruto's blush darkens and turns around avoiding Anko's gaze, "We should get back to training." Naruto stood atop the water's surface and ran back to shore; leaving a confused Hinata and smitten Anko behind, with an aggravated Toshitsune.

"I think I found my new prey!" Anko licked her lips seductively and disappeared in a puff of smoke with the snake.

* * *

Deep in the swamps to the north a fortress of building were covered in moss in the setting sun. In the fortress an injured Zabuza lay on his back, his entire body was covered in bandages, he winced in pain as Haku applied some burn ointment to his burned skin.

"You're enjoying this too much Haku." Zabuza said biting down on a piece of leather.

A gentle smile graced Haku's angelic face, "Not at all." The doors to the room flung open and in walked in a Pigmy of a man in a very expensive suit from Gucci. By his side were two samurai, one was dressed in loose pants and tribal tattoos covering his chest. The other was dressed in a blue sweater and red shorts with a green beanie covering his little blue hair.

"Well look at look at the so-called Demon of the Bloody Mist, reduced to a pile of bandages."

Zabuza glares at the little man, "What do you want, Gato?"

Gato approached the stagnate Zabuza, with a crazed grin on his face, "You have failed to kill that old man twice." He stomped his foot on the floor, "If it weren't for me…you would still me running for those Hunter-nin!" Gato went to touch Zabuza's mask when Haku grabbed it and started to crush it.

"AHHHH!" Gato screamed as he fell to the floor cradling his injured hand. The two samurai went to unsheathe their swords when Haku appeared in between them and took hold of the hilts.

The air in the room dropped, each breath that was exhaled steam came out. "You shall not defile Zabuza-dono with your filthy hands!" His voice was laced with venom and was as cold as ice.

Gato backed away from Zabuza and Haku, and scrambled back to the door with his bodyguards. "You have until next week to get rid of him or I'll inform the Kiri of your position." Gato and his guards made a quick getaway out of the fortress. Zabuza sighed as he stared at Haku with raised eyebrows.

"You didn't have to be so soft Haku." Under the sheets that covered Zabuza's burned body, he clutched his Zanbatou with his left hand, "I could have handled it."

A delicate smile spread on Haku's face as he leaned forward to adjust Zabuza's wrappings, "If you had done that…the hunters would be on us in days with the evidence that would be left behind." Zabuza groaned as Haku placed some more ointment on his burns. "Niikura seems to be healing as well. Those two Genin seemed to have hurt her pretty bad." He scrapped the bottom of the jar and rubbed the last of the ointment on Zabuza's skin, "I'll have to go out tomorrow morning and collect some more herbs."

Zabuza nodded and closed his eyes, letting sweet oblivion take him as he slept. Haku quietly stood from the side of the bed and walked out closing the large doors behind him.

"Only in his sleep can he live happily." A sad sigh escaped Haku's lips, and a single tear rolled down his angelic face.

* * *

Suirou no Jutsu – Water prison no jutsu

Laido: Kami Sori no Kaze - Quick Draw: Razor wind

Mizu Bunshin no jutsu – Water clone

Suiton: Mizukabe – Water release: Water wall

Katon: Dai Endan – Fire Release: Great Fireball

* * *

AN: I'm really hoping right now that I get this job. So I can support my family better. Just hope it comes in time. This Christmas is looking pretty bleak, we just don't have the money to celebrate anything anymore… ADM

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Next time we will go in depth to the relationship between Hinata and Naruto. Until next time…Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the New Year.. the Year of the Tiger!!! well for the first chapter of the new year here you go. I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but Ocs are mine

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Feelings of the Past**

The day was overcast and windy, as Kakashi and Kurenai watched over Tazuna and his crew work on the completing the bridge. The crewmen were paranoid, afraid that Gato would send mercenaries to kill off any who opposed his law. Many of the workers and villagers saw the Ninja hired by Tazuna and his partners, to be weak and are not strong enough to defeat a man as powerful as Gato.

A middle aged man with graying bread and ragged clothes walked up to Tazuna, who was looking over the blueprints for the bridge, "Tazuna-san…can I speak with you in private?" the man said meekly. Tazuna looked up from his plans and looked at the man with worried eyes.

"Sure Mako-san." Tazuna put down his plans and walked toward the end of the bridge were he and Mako talked.

"Tazuna-san…I'm afraid that I can't risk working here anymore." He looks saddened and terrified. Many people in the Wave have suffered from starvation and strong-arming by Gato's thugs and mercenaries. The many citizens walk in terror before Gato, having had their spines ripped out and cast away from them. He is the source of all their sorrow and all their suffering…yet he is still let alive. These people have no longer any pride or honor. No courage, no bravery… Gato will be the death of these people if they don't stand in arms against Gato.

Tazuna's face contorts in anger, "Why! Are you still afraid that he will come after us for doing this? It will be his end when we finish building our bridge!" Tazuna's words are heard by everyone and everyone turns to watch the exchange. "Are you just going to lie down and just give up your life and what is yours? That demon is going to kill you and think nothing of it!"

"But what can I do against a man like him. I understand Tazuna-san I do. But I'm thinking about my family and what would happen if I died." Tears were now streaming down the man's face as he fell to his knees, sobbing. Tazuna placed a hand on the sobbing man's shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"We are going to lunch…I'll understand if I you don't return." The words he spoke were sad and yet understanding, many of these men were risking their lives in helping complete the bridge, and Tazuna understood that. He too was risking the lives of his daughter and grandson.

The sun was in high noon when everyone left to lunch, which many men would not return. Tazuna made his way to Kakashi and Kurenai who watched him with saddened eyes. "Are you sure that letting them leave is a good idea?" Kurenai said as Tazuna stepped before them.

"I'm not Gato… If they want they can leave. But they will regret not helping construct this bridge." Tazuna took a swig from the sake bottle tied to his belt; the taste of the Sake was sweet and crisp. The burn he felt as it traveled down into his stomach was a welcome comfort in his stressful life. Tazuna finished the bottle and he shook it hearing only empty air, and it saddened him some. Kakashi, who has been read his book, finally closes it and stands before the two others.

"We better get going we have a long day ahead of us when we return." Kurenai nodded and they made their way to Tazuna's home to get something to eat.

* * *

Sounds of battle could be heard as Naruto and Kiba were sparring atop the water's surface. Naruto having learned and mastered the water walking technique was faring better then Kiba and his partner Akamaru who were having a hard time staying afloat. Naruto unsheathed Kagetora as he tossed his Dogi to Toshitsune who was watching closely examining his brother's movements and how far he had come.

Kiba was on all four as he rushed Naruto barring his fangs and Akamaru flanking Naruto on his left. Naruto sidesteps Kiba's slash and diverts Akamaru past him; Naruto jumps over Kiba using his back as a platform and launches up into the sky. Akamaru jumps on Kiba's back, and they perform a jutsu.

"**Juujin Bunshin!"**

Akamaru disappears in a puff smoke and becomes an exact copy of Kiba. Together they follow after Naruto, jumping into the air and they begin to rotate rapidly. Naruto brings his sword up above his head he starts to pump chakra into it. Kiba and Akamaru are now rotating rapidly forming two little twisters aiming to tear Naruto apart.

"**Iwakiri!" "Getsuuga!" **

Naruto using the full force of his weight; swings his blade horizontally and collides with Kiba and Akamaru. They are now locked in a battle for dominance as they unlock and fall back to the earth. Naruto landed on his feet sweating pretty heavy, having to block two spinning razor winds. Before the spar Naruto dulled his blade as not to injure Kiba or Akamaru. Both Kiba and Akamaru didn't land on their feet; instead they plunged into the lake, soaking them from head to toe. After several seconds they both surfaced and Naruto, in a sign of friendship extended his hand to Kiba. Akamaru managed to doggy peddle to shore and shook the water off of his body, and jumped into hinata's arms as she held a towel for him. She softly rubbed Akamaru's little body, drying him completely.

Sheathing Kagetora Naruto and Kiba made their way to shore, "Man, Naruto Akamaru and I almost had you!" Kiba was swaying his arms in the air to emphasis his point, "We just need to train harder the well be able to defeat you and…"Kiba's eyes dart to Toshitsune, who is sleeping now under the shade of a tree, and Akuma who was glaring at Akamaru that was in Hinata's arms. The others were there as well; Shino was off in the woods searching for new insect species to add to his collection. Sasuke was trying hard to avoid Sakura who bugged him to no end. She was nothing more than a tiring fan-girl that showed no promise and would just hold him back in his training.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura said in a seductive tone, as she ran her hand up and down Sasuke's back, "Do you want to go down by the beach and have a romantic dinner?" Sasuke looked at her with unpleasant eyes. He took in a deep breath and tried to think of the words to let her down easy.

"Sakura listen to me! I will never, never ever go out with you, now or ever!" Sasuke screamed at her face as he jumped into the trees heading to the house. Sakura's self esteem seemed to have dipped low but her inner self stepped in and saved her.

"_**Don't worry…he just needs some time to think it over and he'll be at your feet worshiping you!"**_Even Sakura's inner persona wasn't so sure about Sasuke but she had to convince the outer persona, and it worked. Sakura pumped her fists into the air as she screamed Sasuke's name into the world. She stopped when she heard someone laughing. She turned and saw Toshitsune slightly rocking because of his laughter.

"And what's so funny mutt!" She glares at him.

Toshitsune looks up from his pseudo- sleep and smiles at her, "Nothing, just the fact that you have tricked yourself into thinking that, Sasuke in some universe out there will ever want you. It's just sad to see you chase after someone who isn't interested in women." Sakura was seeing red as she stalked closer to Toshitsune, kunai and shuriken in hand. Toshitsune slowly stood and parted his arms wide, saying that he was unarmed. Sakura rushed forward with the kunai aiming to pierce him in the gut. Toshitsune caught the arm holding the kunai, and used the force of her attack and threw her over his hip to the floor hard. He flipped her over, still holding onto her arm and twisted, placing a foot on the back of her head. Effectively immobilizing her and disarming her.

Sakura struggled hard against Toshitsune's hold, "Let me go, you Mutt!" Sakura cried, as she thrashed about trying to force her way over Toshitsune. "If you don't let me go I'll…"

"Enough!" Toshitsune's voice as firm and gaze as cold as ice. Sakura immediately opted to shut up in fear that Toshitsune would hurt her. "I am tired of listening to you ramble on about Sasuke and how perfect he is! Why can't you get it through your thick skull…hasn't Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei lessons and lectures gotten through to you!"

Toshitsune loosened his grip on Sakura's arm and stepped off her head, letting her stand and face him. Sakura was rubbing her arm sorely as tears escaped her eyes. "Has anything that they say ever reach you." He looked frustrated as he reached and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You have to stop chasing after him if you want to survive the life of Shinobi! The more you focus on him, the less you focus on your training. Tell me Sakura, what you see in a person like Sasuke anyway. He thinks only about himself and thinks of no one else. What does he possess that attracts you to him so much?"

Sakura looks down with a shade of blush over her cheeks, more for being embarrassed then thinking of Sasuke, "Well Sasuke is strong and he comes from a protégés clan and…"

"You know what I'm hearing Sakura?" Toshitsune interrupted Sakura, "I'm hearing the rambling of a shallow girl who thinks only of what someone has and not whether the person his good or not. You are shallow and superficial and will amount to nothing more than a burden to our team and to the village." Those words struck their mark as Sakura burst into tears and fell to her knees, loudly sobbing and trembling. The feelings that she has been keeping in for all these years were finally surfacing as she was thinking over why she liked him. The feeling of being rejected over and over again, of feeling so very lonely that the only hope of salvation and sanity lay with being with Sasuke.

"Please think over what I have said to you Sakura, maybe something that I have said will stick with you and will help better yourself." Sakura looked up with tear filled eyes and saw Toshitsune in a new light. Maybe clan status wasn't everything to her anymore.

* * *

As the day came to a close, the group gathered in the house to enjoy a home cooked meal prepared by Tsunami and Hinata. They enjoyed a Red snapper, seasoned with fresh herbs and spices, with a side of white rice with steamed vegetables. They were gathered around a large table everyone when Inari came in slamming the door behind him. Everyone looked up and saw that he stood there staring at them with a dead gaze.

"Inari dear, where have you been…" Tsunami walked up to him and placed a hand on his back, "come dinner is ready." Inari followed his mother and sat across from Naruto and Toshitsune. He just sat there looking start ahead, eyes trying to pierce through the enigmas that were Naruto and Toshitsune. Tsunami came back in with a platter for Inari, she placed the plate in front of him, and that was the signal for all hell to break loose.

"Why?" Inari spoke softly, his question was for everyone, but was mainly directed at Naruto and Toshitsune.

Naruto looked up from his fish and stared questionably, "Why what?" Naruto looked around and saw Tazuna shake his head slowly and take a swig of his sake.

"Why…do you even try?" This time Inari was bold enough to look up from his plate and face Naruto directly. "Why do you try to fight Gato even you're going to die?"

Everyone looked up from their plates and looked at him, "Why did you come?"

Toshitsune was the one to answer his question. "We came because your grandfather sought help from our village. We came because your people have been suffering under the control and tyranny of Gato." Toshitsune looked at him with a sorrowful face, "We understand what you are going through…we all do."

Inari snapped and quickly got to his feet, his face full of hate and anger. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF SUFFERING?" Inari was seething and breathing heavily as he glared hatefully at Toshitsune, "What do you know of our suffering? What do you know of going hungry every day? What do you know of losing someone you love?" That was the string that snapped inside Naruto and Toshitsune. They both knew exactly how it felt to go hungry, to suffer and…to lose someone they loved. As they thought of these things an image of their adoptive father Minamoto Koga, the only man next to Yoritomo that they could call family.

The temperature in the room dropped to very low temperatures, chills were running down every one's spines. Naruto's breathing was haggard and uneven; his eyes were hidden behind the veil that was his hair. Toshitsune looked straight ahead at Inari with hate filled eyes, and together they spoke in deep voices.

"We know more than anybody what it means to suffer…" Naruto looked up and the face he made scared Inari to his very soul, "We have lived our lives on the streets for some years, we have begged and been beaten for what we are." Tears know were streaming down his eyes, "We have lost the only man that we have known as our father slain before our eyes and most of our clan was destroyed and only a fraction of us have survived. The hate, the tears, the random beatings, I have suffered and survived the life of an orphan on the streets of my village." Suddenly the room was very silent and solemn as they registered what Naruto and Toshitsune said to them.

Naruto and Toshitsune both stood and raced for the door, but Naruto stopped and turned to face Inari and the rest of the group, "You're not the only one to have experienced suffering, many people have suffered more than you…At least you still have your mother and grandfather…when I was young I had no one to silence my tears."

And with that Naruto disappeared from the doorway and into the cool night.

Hinata made a move to run after them but was stopped by Kakashi, "They need some time to sort out their feelings right now."

"But Kakashi-sensei what if something happens?" worry filled Hinata's voice. She looked out the open door with sorrow cleared stamped on her face.

"Is what they said true Sensei?" Kurenai didn't know what to say, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked down and away from her students. _'They have endured so much for children so young. Having to fight and cling to the little things they have in life to survive...poor things' _

Kakashi thought otherwise, _'they have grown strong from their experiences and the hardships that they have faced.'_

"Yes, Sakura. Every word that they said is true. They both were orphans and suffered greatly. But they were later adopted into the clan of Samurai known as the Minamoto clan."

Inari was soaking in everything that Naruto had said to him before he left. The sadness in his voice, the hurt look upon his face, it made him think of his situation regarding Gato and his anger towards him. Naruto had suffered for some time, living on the streets for almost a year and having to survive at a young age by himself. Inari thought he couldn't have survived in his situation. They were the same in that they lost someone they both saw as a father figure. Both slain defending the people they loved and cared for. Tears slowly made their way down his dusty cheeks, and he ran to the safety of his room to be alone.

"I'm sorry if Inari offended your students…it's just that he lost some one very close to him." She looked up to the wall behind her where there was a photo of the family but there was a man in the picture with his face torn out of it. Tazuna began to tell the tale of "the Hero of Wave", Kakashi and Kurenai listened closely to everything that he said. Trying to piece together Gato's profile. Never noticing Hinata and Sakura slip out the back door to search for Naruto and Toshitsune, Akuma noticed but said nothing and followed as well.

* * *

The night was quiet and cool, very different from the nights in Fire Country, where the nights were mild and were filled with the sounds of wildlife from the surrounding forests. The cool wind licked Naruto all over his body, taking in deep breaths to calm his rage and anger. But the thought of someone disrespecting him and his brother. They more than anyone have tasted the bitter fruit of sorrow and death. The death of their father has yet to settle within Naruto and Toshitsune; he still sees the look on his father's face with the Nin-jato entered his body; the pain, and the sadness it brought Naruto seeing his father die before his eyes.

"Naruto." A gentle called from behind him. He turned and in the moonlight saw what he thought was the moon goddess, Tsukuyomi, herself. He drew in a quick breath and looked up Hinata and the way the sliver light reflected off her midnight blue hair. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of lavender, as he locked eyes with her.

"Hinata?" he asked reaching out his hand, "What are you doing out here?"

Hinata reached for his hand and as soon as her hand touched his ethereal white skin, it sent a jolt of energy running through both of them. Hinata breathed deep and relaxed a bit.

"Is everything you said in there true, Naruto-kun?" Naruto's eyes fell to the floor and he turned his back of her, trying to shield himself from her gaze.

"Yes…I have strived to survive." Naruto turned and started to stroke hinata's soft white cheek, "I have done things that I'm not proud of, Hinata-chan."

"What kind of things have you done?" she said in a shaky voice.

"I've killed in cold blood, and I loved the feeling it brought me." Tears were now falling down his face, blurring his vision. "It was just two weeks after I was rescued from my village, my older brother, and Toshitsune were on our way to Mori no Kuni. We were a day way from his village so we settled down for the night, and Yoritomo went out to search for fire wood. We were ambushed later by a squad of shinobi. They surrounded us and attacked, they first went after Toshitsune…" Naruto choked up, tears still falling, "They hurt him. They were trying to kill him, when something in me broke."

Naruto looked up into the sky trying to find the words, "Something…inside me…woke up."

"Woke up? What do you mean by that?"

"A powerful energy woke up from within me." Naruto placed a hand on his belly and separated his Dogi. "Just watch what happens when I shape my chakra."

Hinata was amazed when she saw a seal appear on Naruto's chiseled abs. Her hands immediately went to touch the seal and she activated her Byakugan to examine the seal. She was taken back when she noticed where the seal was located a big source of chakra was being stored. She could feel, just by looking at the seal…something big and angry was behind it. Her eyes traveled up and she was staring into Naruto's sapphire eyes, as Naruto stared into her lavender ones.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be near me anymore." He broke eye contact, but Hinata stopped him with her soft hand.

"Please Naruto…don't ever think that because you did something for the greater good, that I will ever stop caring for you."

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto spread open his arms and invited her into his arms, she graciously walked into his embrace. With Naruto's Dogi still open she was embracing his bare chest, she could feel the strength of his arms that were tightly wrapped around her lovingly, the feel of his chest rising and falling as he took in deep breaths, and the feel of their hair interlocking and mixing into one. Under the full Moon and in Naruto's embrace, she could want nothing more than for his love. But as things were that would be impossible…

* * *

Powerful waves were crashing on the shore, as Toshitsune stared out into the night sky thinking about the past and his role in the future. He was lost in thought when someone brushed up on his left side. He looked and saw that it was Akuma; his long time friend and protector since he could remember. They first meet atop a snowy peak in the mountain ranges of the Land of Lightning, when he was but five years old and Akuma two years old.

"What's troubling you're young mind, Pup?" Akuma spoke in a fatherly tone. Toshitsune brought his knees up to his chest and his arms around them, Toshitsune to Akuma never seemed as vulnerable as he is now.

"I was thinking about…who my parents are?" Akuma looked out into the dark night with a sense of understanding. "I mean…What was I doing a top a frozen mountain? And why was I alone?" he looked up and locked his gaze with the full moon. "I just get the feeling that I'm meant to be alone."

"But you're not alone!" Akuma shouted, "You have your brothers, your clan and you have me. Isn't that enough?"

Toshitsune shook his head, "That's not what I mean…what I meant was…Will I ever find my soul mate, If I have one."

* * *

Sakura was walking along the path leading to the shore, searching for Toshitsune, ever since Toshitsune spoke to her, her thoughts kept going back to him. She was even saddened to hear what happened to his clan and father, the look on his face, the sadness, the anger, and the pain; for some reason it bothered her to see him in such torment.

She was nearing the beach when she heard someone talking. "Who can that be?" she heard the voices coming from the beach, so she used whatever stealth she possessed and hid in the trees by the shoreline. She looked around and notices that it was Toshitsune and Akuma who were talking about something. She crept closer trying to get a better position, when she heard something that started her.

"What about Sakura? You seem to care for her, and you make a great deal of effort to keep her on track with her training." Akuma said offering his opinion.

Toshitsune's went wide when he heard what Akuma had said, "Wha! What do you mean?" Toshitsune's face went a darker shade and his breathing became faster.

"You seem to like Sakura more than a teammate." Akuma looked at him accusingly. Toshitsune could make eye contact and stared at his feet.

"Well…I do care for her, she has so much potential to become some one great. If only she applied herself." His eyes never let his feet when he confessed something else. "She's the only one who can rival me and possibly give me a run for my money in battle. She as beautiful as the full moon on a clear night, and…I don't know she just stirs something in me."

"You think it could be something primal?" Akuma asked letting the question hang in the air.

"You think my attraction has something to do with just lust?"

Sakura gasped when she heard Toshitsune say lust, but in doing so she had announced herself to them. She ducked down behind the trunk of the tree and held her breath, trying to clam herself. Sometime went by and she carefully looked back to where Toshitsune and Akuma were, and they weren't there. She released her held breath and jumped on to the beach. See looked where they sat and noticed that there were no foot prints leading away from the area.

"What are you doing here Sakura!" the voice startled Sakura, as she twirled around and stood face to face with Toshitsune.

"Ah, Toshitsune what a surprise to see you here!" she said smiling, trying to hide her nervousness from him. Toshitsune was smarter than that; he could tell by her behavior that she was nervous.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" this time he said in a firm voice, demanding control and attention. She shrunk back trying to make herself as small as possible.

"I came to see if you were alright." She said softly.

Spreading his arms wide open, palms up to the sky, "As you can see…I'm perfectly fine." He took a step toward her, "Shouldn't you be taking care of Sasuke, I bet he actually misses your presence next to him." There was a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Sakura heard the sarcasm and it hurt, wasn't this the boy who cared for her. "I don't think he even notices."

"Wait." He leaned forward placing his hand on his ear in a cupping shape, "What was that again?"

A dark shade of crimson touched Sakura's as she took a deep breath, "Sasuke doesn't care for me!"

Toshitsune was speechless! Had Sakura actually admitted that Sasuke doesn't care for her? Had she finally seen the light!

"Unlike you do…Toshitsune." Sakura pouted and placed her index finger on her bottom lip, making her look innocent.

"What did you say?" worried that she might have been listening to his and Akuma's conversation.

She stalled a bit, trying to think of what to say, "Well I was walking by…"

Toshitsune interrupted, "Followed." He corrected.

"Ok…I was following you and overheard you say some things about me." Toshitsune was sweating bullets, she had heard the conversation, and now she was calling him out.

"Well…" he gulped hard, "What did you hear?"

"I heard you say that you…um, care for me?" she looked uncertain as she looked at Toshitsune. Toshitsune just stood there with a stoic face and looked straight ahead.

"It's true." A smile spread across her face as he admitted it. "But…" the smile disappeared instantly. "I don't see how we could function. I like you and the things you can do and can become, but I don't like what you do and how you do it."

Sakura was astonished, was he confessing or rejecting her. Not understanding she asserted her misunderstanding.

"What do you mean, what I do and how I do it?"

Toshitsune took a deep breath and released it slowly, "I mean that you are in the profession of a shinobi, but are too weak and uninterested about doing your job to function. Your only interest is boys, and that hinders your performance. I'm sorry Sakura, but…I like you but not the 'you' you are. Not this fake I see before me, I will not acknowledge my feeling for you until I see your true self."

She was shocked but understood; tears were rolling down her soft face. Toshitsune felt badly for making her cry so he stepped up and gave her a hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the house." She nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

They got on the path that lead from the house to the beach, the walk was quiet and the night was cool, Sakura walked at a slower pace than Toshitsune and kept her eyes on her feet. Toshitsune walked with his hands behind his head and his Dogi wide open, wanting to cool down his hot body. His body was overheating and sweat dripped down his brow in heavy drops. Since Sakura was behind him, she didn't see his tattoos that covered his upper body. Toshitsune tied his long hair and spun it into a pony tail. The sweat was covering his entire body; he was constantly wiping the sweat off his face.

'_What's happening to me? I'm so hot and my body feels so heavy. My head feels like it's going to fall off.'_Toshitsune's vision was starting to fade and go black, as he started to stumble and sway from side to side. The feeling of his body and this heat was too much and he collapsed on his face in the middle of the road. Sakura realized something was wrong when she saw him just lying there. She rushed to his side and started to shake him, calling out his name.

"Toshitsune! Toshitsune! Wake up!" she flipped him over so she could see his face, feel his head. He was boiling and sweat drenched his Dogi, she placed her head on his chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall, in rapid succession and his breathing was shallow and his eyes were dilated.

"Toshitsune!" she screamed into the night air, her voice carried for miles.

* * *

Rushing through the low bushes of the tropical island, prey was limited to wild boar and small rodents, such as rats, and squirrels. He crouched low and moved south to avoid being detected by his prey. The boar was digging, snout in the earth looking for roots and seeds. Akuma approached slowly, exposing his teeth and taking in deep breaths. The boar was still oblivious to Akuma as he was feet from him. Akuma was about to attack when something changed, the wind had shifted blowing north now and sending his sent to the boar who caught it and ran!

Akuma mad that his surprise attack was foiled, but why have an easy meal, when you can enjoy the thrill of the hunt instead. Akuma deliberately let the boar run just wanting to enjoy the beast's attempts to escape…basically assessing the beasts intelligence.

The boar runs out of the trees and out onto the cliffs, where jagged rocks and crushing waves awaited below. The boar was cornered, so as any animal that was cornered it dug in its feet and psyched itself and prepared to fight. Moving as a shadow, Akuma used his brute strength and speed to attack the animal. Using hit and run tactics, Akuma was wearing it down with gashes to its side and feet. The beast was weak now bleeding badly and on the brink of death. Akuma calmly strolled up to the boar and smiled his wicked smile,

"To bad…" he said licking his lips, "You were a pretty smart animal." and with that he bit down and tore the boars throat open. The boar gasped as its late seconds of life faded away. Akuma began to rip open its belly when he heard something on the wind.

"_Toshitsune!"_it sound like a female voice was crying out to Toshitsune. He left his kill thinking now only for the safety of his master and friend.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were now back at the house, having had a wonderful talk and walk in the forest. When they heard the scream. Naruto immediately turned to the path leading to the beach which span a mile away. They immediately dashed for the path, taking to the trees for a faster approach. They got there just as Akuma breeched the tree line. What they saw was Sakura lying over Toshitsune's bare chest sobbing and screaming.

"Sakura, what happened?" Naruto said as he got to his brother's body.

Sakura couldn't stop crying and wouldn't let go of Toshitsune's body. Hinata grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and forced her off Toshitsune. Naruto began to assess his brother's symptoms; he placed his head on Toshitsune's chest and took his heart rate. Next he took his temperature by placing his hand on Toshitsune's head, it was hot. Akuma was pacing back and forth looking at his friend with eagerness in his behavior.

"What's the matter with him Naruto?" Hinata asked with Sakura clinging to her shoulder crying.

Naruto's was rushing to find the source of his brother's illness. Naruto open his eyes and understood right away, he then checked his mouth and hands…fangs and claws.

"Akuma…take Hinata and Sakura back to the house, and then meet me after." Akuma nodded and was in front of Hinata and Sakura very quickly.

"Come…Naruto can handle the situation. We must leave this to him." Sakura shook her head in defiance.

"I can't leave him! He needs me!" Sakura struggled against Hinata's trying to get to Toshitsune.

"Calm her down!" Naruto's voice was fierce and held no point for protest. Hinata struck Sakura in the neck, effectively knocking her out.

"Quickly put her on my back!" Hinata lifts Sakura onto Akuma and they were off, racing against the wind.

"Finally…now where is that scroll?" Naruto was flipping through his Dogi and pouch. There was a scroll specifically given to Naruto by his brother, Yoritomo, which would help Naruto deal with Toshitsune's forced Lycan transformations.

"How could you have been so careless!" he screamed still shuffling through his scrolls. "You could have killed her! You know that right!" he finally found the scroll at the bottom of his pouch. It was pitch black with the print of a Wolf on the seal. Naruto sliced his thumb with his blade and watched as blood seeped through the cut. He swipes the blood on the seal and watched as the wolf disappeared and the scroll opened. He read through the text…

_**TEXT: **__During certain times of the year the moon's phases will enact a person to transform unwillingly. You must look for certain signs; they will appear minutes before the person will begin the transformation. The process of the transformation is different between individuals, some will transform within minutes and other it might take hours. But during those times they will be vulnerable to attack and death. You must find a place of safety for said individual, and once you do you must restrain him, for once transformed he will no longer be the person you know. He will be an animal body and mind, a true Lycan, which lives for the hunt and death of his prey. Be careful when moving the person, he will periodically spasm and he may swipe out with his claws. Now for the signs._

_Heavy sweating_

_Fatigue _

_Fever and heavy breathing_

_Body aches_

_Hot spells_

_Blacks out_

_This Jutsu will help restrain the person: first you must draw the person's blood and mix it with ink that contains your blood. Center him and begin drawing the seals beginning from the center of his chest and outwards. This will create a gravity field around the person. The seals are as follows: Tora, Tori, Tatsu, Inu, Saru, O-Hitsuji, Inu, Tora, Tatsu, O-Ushi, Uma, Tatsu, Hebi, Usagi, Tatsu, O-Hitsuji, and Uma. Be careful this jutsu requires large chakra amounts. Take care of him._

"Great, now I need to move him." he placed the scroll back in his pouch and moved to lift Toshitsune. He swung Toshitsune's arm across his neck and placed his arm under his. He was about to jump when Toshitsune spoke.

"Naruto?" Toshitsune spoke weakly; he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Yeah, it's me Bro."

"What is…happening…to me?" he tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy for him to lift.

"Your Transforming!" the urgency of his voice bothered Toshitsune deeply.

"But I don't want to."

Naruto smirked, "I don't think that's up to you." Toshitsune nodded and blacked out again.

* * *

Akuma landed in front of the back door, with Hinata trailing behind him. He smashed through the door and forcefully dropped Sakura on the floor, everyone in the house immediately were there. Kakashi stepped from behind the doorway and Kurenai from outside. Kurenai went forward and looked over Sakura who was still unconscious on the floor, she saw that she had been crying and saw bruising on her neck.

"What happened to her, Hinata?" Kakashi asked from where he stood. Hinata gasping heavily trying to catch her breath, she stood beside Akuma, sweat dripping from the Fast pace that the Wolf had set.

"Toshitsune…Collapsed…Naruto…Help?" she managed to breath out. Kakashi was out the door before Hinata could stop him and Akuma right after.

"Kakashi!" Akuma speed next to him keeping pace. Kakashi stopped a few tree branches later. He looked at the wolf with unbelieving eyes.

"Uh…You can talk?" Akuma nodded, "Yes but now is not the time. Naruto needs my help, but you might be of some use."

* * *

They were at the other end of the island, surrounded by sear cliffs and massive waves, there was a small cavern leading into a cave system. Naruto managed to climb down with Toshitsune strapped to his back and secured by chakra. He made it to the mouth of the cavern and lurched slowly into it and placed Toshitsune well within the cave. He pulled off Kagetora and flipped the sheath over. He pressed a button that ejected the false bottom to reveal an ink well and brush; he cut open his thumb and mixed a few drops into the ink. He then moved next to Toshitsune and slit his hand open; he needed as much blood to mix with the ink as possible. Mixing the ink he began to draw the seals, the task would take a while, but Naruto had to move fast and sure. Minutes passed by and Toshitsune morphed more and more into his Lycan form. His hair was growing longer and his fangs protruded out of his mouth now, Naruto was running out of time and Akuma had yet to return.

Finally the seal was finished and Naruto sat cross-legged in front of his brother, "It's time to begin the Jutsu!" Naruto started to gather the chakra necessary to initiate the Jutsu when Akuma and someone else showed up at the mouth of the cave.

"Naruto!" the person cried out, Naruto recognized the voice as Kakashi's.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he saw that Kakashi and Akuma's breathing was labored and quick. "What are you thinking, Akuma! Kakashi can't be here!"

"We could use his support!" Akuma and Kakashi walked and examined Toshitsune.

"Wow, Naruto some impressive seal work." Kakashi said examining the seals.

"Look I don't want you here Sensei…" He looked at Toshitsune and Akuma, "…But I need some support."

"Whatever you need of me, Naruto I'll do it."

"Ok…I need you to stand guard by the entrance, and protect Toshitsune and me. Can you do that?"

Kakashi nodded and watched as Naruto began the Jutsu again.

Naruto gathered the Chakra and began to chant the seals, _**'Tora, Tori, Tatsu, Inu, Saru, O-Hitsuji, Inu, Tora, Tatsu, O-Ushi, Uma, Tatsu, Hebi, Usagi, Tatsu, O-Hitsuji, UMA!' **_his chakra became visible to the naked eye, surrounding him like a flame of energy. Naruto snapped his eyes open and spoke in a demonic voice.

"**LET'S DO THIS!" **he slammed his right hand onto the outer edge of the seal and pumped his chakra into it. The seal activated and began to bleed a dull red. When that happened Toshitsune let out a furious roar and his transformation sped up. He lost all his human features as the wolf within was unleashed. Kakashi stepped back in fear and was in horror when his eyes locked with what had been Toshitsune's eyes. His deep crimson eyes reflected what little light was in the cave, the sight of a predator looking at you as his prey was unnerving. The Wolf Lunged forward trying to get at the group.

Naruto released the jutsu and activated the seal. **"BUSHI MARYOKU: FUTSUNO NANATSUNO FUUIN!!!!"**

* * *

**Bushi Maryoku: Futsuno nanatsuno Fuuin **- Warrior magical power: Seven seals of Buddha

**IwaKiri - Stonecutter**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: A New Danger!_

(Three days later)

Three days have passed since Naruto and Toshitsune disappeared from the house and Kakashi as well. The rest of the group had stayed behind to protect Tazuna from assassination attempts from Gato's Mercenaries at the bridge. They had split into two groups: Anko lead Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata on recon missions to locate and asses Gato's man power and sabotage his movements. Kurenai lead Kiba and Sakura, their job was to protect the family and Tazuna when Anko's team was out running a sabotage mission. The Genin were getting a world of knowledge on sabotage and stealth recon. But some thing wasn't right with the spirit of the group, they were sad and depressed. They could feel the absence of Naruto and Toshitsune.

Sasuke and Hinata had just returned from a scouting mission with Anko, they kept to themselves as they trained hard and fast. Since fighting together against the fiery redhead they had come to see each other as more then teammates, they had started to form a bond of camaraderie. They could count of each other when it came down to it. But Sasuke's feelings about Naruto were still in a storm. He had since childhood been told that Naruto and his brothers were weak and beneath that of the likes of the Uchiha. But what he has come to see, he would think otherwise. Naruto managed to extract information and kill two Chunin ranked Mist shinobi with only minimal assistance from him and Hinata. He had survived an encounter with an A-class missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza; he was stronger than anyone he knew of their age group.

"Are you all right Sasuke?" Hinata asked wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel, "You seemed kind of distracted during the spar."

Sasuke walked over to a tall spruce tree and leaned up against it with him facing Hinata, he drew in a deep breath before releasing it, "Its just…my thoughts of Naruto and his family…they aren't what I've been told by my father." He places his palms on his forehead, "He's told me that he is nothing compared to me and that his family was nothing more than scum beneath our feet."

Hinata was surprised by his confession, "What are your thoughts now?"

"That he is nothing like what my father has told me. He is strong and a capable teammate, and that…he deserves some, even if it's a little respect."

Hinata smiles as she pats Sasuke on the back, "My thoughts exactly, Sasuke."

Sasuke stands and begins walking to the beach, he turns to Hinata and is about to say something but stops, "Hinata…can you teach me the Water Walking technique?"

"Sure." She said as she raced past him and they spent the rest of the day training by the beach.

(Port)

Waves were crashing down hard on the port of the small fishing village; many warehouses lined the port and beach. A storm was brewing as rain feel in sheets, cutting visibility to a few feet. Two dark figures raced in between the warehouses searching for the Gato's warehouse. They were dressed in dark clothing with katana strapped to there waist, one was old with age and had long gray hair. The other was young with dark silver hair cut short and falling in front of his face. The race towards the last warehouse at the end of the port and enter through an opened window. Wet they remove the top layer of clothing leaving them in a dark blue Dogi. They creep above in the rafters and observe the many activities of this private army. They spot who they are looking for, a small man wearing an overly priced suit shouting orders.

"Is that him, Senpai?" The younger man asked the older man. The older man looks hard and observes him for a few more seconds.

"Yes, Kenshin that's our contractor."

The younger one grins evilly, "Than how about introducing ourselves." They drop from the rafters and unsheathe their swords, in the middle of a group of armed men.

"What the fuck?" one grunt yells before being knocked out by one of the men. They knocked out thirty men in less then five seconds before heading for Gato. He was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by many of his thugs. They brandish many weapons from swords to lead pipes, and they were ready to defend their money bank.

"Well, if it isn't the Ookami Nomure." Gato said as he took a sip of his red wine that he held in his hand, "Come at them with everything you have!" the thugs rushed forward screaming at the top of their lungs aiming to kill the two men. The two men readied their swords and rushed forward to meet the thugs head on.

'_Fuuton: Shinku Renpa' _the older man unleashed the hurricane speed wind on the group knocking them into the air. The both jumped into the air and readied themselves. With expert precision they slice through the thugs in mid air. The speed in which they moved was hard to follow to the untrained eye. The light reflected off the swords blinded Gato, as he heard chunks of human flesh hit the ground all around him. Many of the thugs who didn't get blasted into the air looked on frightened as the two men landed ten feet from them, covered in blood. Their blades were painted red as they stalked forward, the thugs not wanting to die ran away as fast as they could.

The room was empty now, the only ones still in the room were Gato and the two men. Gato had a giant grin on his face as the two men walked up to him and kneeled.

"Did we pass your little test?" the older man asked venom lacing his voice.

"Yes, you did." He looked around the room and analyzed the carnage that the men had made. "You…I presume are Kenshiro of the forest, right?"

"Hai, I am him." He gestures to the young man with his left hand, "And this is my partner, Kenshin."

"I have a job for you to accomplish, will you hear me out?"

"Only if the price is good." Kenshin commented

Gato reached into his jacket and pulled out a series of photos. "These are the ones that I want dead…can you handle the assignment?" He hands the photos to Kenshiro, and he looks over them carefully.

He stops on the photo of a long haired blond boy, wearing a black Dogi and an Odachi strapped to his waist with a headband. But what he was interested in was the Odachi. He knew that sword personally, the obsidian blade, the intricate carvings of the Moon goddess.

"Kagetora?" he whispered under his breath. Kenshin heard him say the name and looked at the photo.

"Wait…are we dealing with ninja?" He exclaimed, his eyes darting to Gato.

His eyes going back to Kenshiro, "What is it? What do you see?"

Kenshiro points to the sword the boy has and in a low angry voice he says, "That sword..." he was trying to calm his anger by breathing slowly, "…belonged to my brother!"

(Cave – Day 4)

"**Dairoku Fuin: Kokoro no Shiiru!"** Toshitsune's body slammed into the earth as the seal strengthened around him. Naruto had been at the seal since the first day, never leaving the seal unattended for one second. He had gone through his entire supply of solider and food pills, the strain of having to keep up the jutsu for four days was too much for his reserves to handle. He had one-third of his chakra left he tried to steady his chakra flow to optimize the amount of his chakra. He sat before the field of the seal and concentrated hard…when he blacked out.

The flow of the chakra remained steady but if he didn't wake up soon, they would all be dead.

(Inside the Seal)

The first thing Naruto felt was cold, he felt something cold and wet around his body. He opened his eyes and saw tall red wood trees covered in snow, he sat up and looked around. He saw nothing but snow on the floor. He stood up and reveled in the feeling of the snow on his toes.

"**Welcome Naruto."** A boastful voice said. The voice resounded all through the trees, as Naruto ducked and searched for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he yelled into the trees.

"**Follow the path set before your feet, Naruto." **The voice demanded. The snow on the forest floor before him melted away revealing a road. Naruto slowly walked forward following the road to wherever it lead him. The road twisted and bent many times before he stood in front of a wooden gate.

Naruto looked up at the wooden gate and felt as if he recognized it. The wood was covered in soot as if it were set on fire; he looked close and noticed there was writing under the soot. He wiped away the soot with his right hand and read the name of the village.

"Getsu…men...no…Mura? Why does that sound familiar?" he looked closer at the wood and noticed that a kanji had been burned off, and went through his memories to find the name.

"Getsumentai no Mura!" the sudden realization hit him hard. He burst through the gate and saw astounded. Everywhere he looked building lay ruined and burnt, blacked by death and decay. This was once his home…but now was a bad memory of what had happened. He walked the streets with his eyes brimming over with tears; he walked for what seemed hours by the time he snapped out of it he was standing in front of what once was his home.

He walked through the blackened gate and into the destroyed home. The walls were scorched by fire and falling apart. Mindlessly he wanders the corridors until he stops in front of his father's room. Slowly he reaches with his soot coated right hand and slides the paper door open. He sees his father's armor in the corner of the bare room and runs to it.

"Father…" he whispers out as new tears fall from his Sapphire eyes. He runs his hand over it, feeling the strong armor that had protected his father through countless battles…until his hands run over the tear in his father's armor where the Nin-jato had pierced him.

"Why father…had your armor protected you through many battles…" he places his hand on his chest as he shook with sorrow, "Why had it failed to protect you that night!"

"**He was killed by a ninja who knew how to manipulate lightning nature chakra."** The voice came from behind him. He turned his head and saw a giant red fox lying down on the floor in the middle of the room. Its nine long flowing tails swaying in the air. He noticed that a collar was around it neck with the kanji for seal etched into the leather.

"What are you!" Naruto said reaching for Kagetora, but finding that the sword was missing from his hip.

"**You have no need for weapons here Naruto."** The fox said calmly as it rose and stretched it legs. It slowly sauntered over to Naruto and began to circle around him. **"I am the Kyubi no Yoko, the strong and extremely handsome fox!" **Kyubi let out a soft laughter as he looked at Naruto and the face he was making.

"**What! Never seen a Deity before you, shrimp?"**

Naruto broke out of his confusion and grew angry. "Where have you brought me?"

The Kyubi stopped circling Naruto and looked around, **"I haven't taken you anywhere. You are still sitting in a cave with a quickly weakening seal, that will unleash our brother and we will die. We currently are inside your mindscape were I reside."**

Naruto was confused with what the Kyubi had said. "Wait are you saying that we're inside my mind and that you are living here? How did you get to be in my mind?"

The Kyubi sighs as it starts to explain to Naruto how he had ended up inside him. **"Yes inside your mind…as to how I got here…Well long story short I was sealed within you by your Yondaime Hokage, some twelve or thirteen years ago. It's kind of hard to keep track of the time in here."**

Naruto was shaking with anger at what he heard, "So you're telling me that you're the one responsible for the first four years of my life, that was filled with such hate and hurt. Do you know what my life has been like! The hate I feel for those people that walk the street of Konoha! The sadness and confusion I felt when they beat me and left me for dead! Or the hunger that racked my body at night when I couldn't afford to buy something to eat! Huh, do you?"

The Kyubi looked away from him, his face was saddened, **"Yes Naruto I know what you felt, I hate as you hate, I fear as you feared, and I suffered as you suffered. I am you now Naruto, we are inseparable because of the seal on your abdomen."** Naruto looked down and rubbed his stomach. **"But realize that without me you would never have had the family you do now. Or the love that surrounds you."**

The Kyubi lies down, encircling Naruto with his body. Naruto had yet to respond to what the Kyubi said. **"Naruto, we are going to die. The seal is weakening and you don't have the chakra to sustain it any longer."**

Naruto lies on top of Kyubi; the feel of his fur was soft and fluffy. "What do I do? Kakashi could help out but he might kill or be killed."

Kyubi smiled his canine fangs exposed, **"What if I lend you some of my power? You could do so many things with my power."**

Naruto thinks about it for a second, "Will I be able to handle your power?"

They Kyubi lets out a hearty laugh, **"Handle it? You've on occasion tapped into my power to protect your loved ones."**

Naruto nodded his head, "Ok lend me your power Kyubi."

Kyubi focused his energy and howled, **"I'm warning you now... you may like it." **Red chakra began to seep out of Kyubi's coat. The red chakra began to shroud Naruto and Naruto was shocked at what he felt. What he felt was pure ecstasy and energy.

"**You must wake now the seal has dissipated and Toshitsune is free!" **Kyubi shouted into the air. Naruto felt weightlessness and soon everything went black.

(Cave)

Kakashi and Akuma heard a loud cracking and saw that the seal was falling apart. Pieces of the seal started disappearing as Toshitsune struggled to his feet. Kakashi and Akuma immediately darted and stood in front of Naruto's body that was unmoving on the ground.

"Naruto! Naruto! Is he alive?" Kakashi asked Akuma who was sniffing the air around Naruto.

"Barely…but right now we have to deal with him." Akuma said facing the now erect Lycan. Its mouth wide open, fangs showing in a clear threat, as in stalked forward sizing up both Kakashi and Akuma.

Kakashi lifted his headband exposing his sharingan, and drew his kunai. The fur on Akuma's back was bristled and standing on end, he flashed his fangs and snarled. The Lycan got on all fours and his eyes locked on Kakashi, it darted left with amazing speed. Faster than Kakashi's sharingan could follow as he was struck from the side and sent flying into the cave wall. Akuma reacted instantly and bit down on the Lycan's arm. The Lycan roared in pain as Akuma tore at the arm. With its mighty claws the Lycan grabbed Akuma by the head and tore him free and tossed him into the air.

Kakashi was still by the wall when he saw the Lycan standing before him, its large snout in his face. Kakashi closed his eyes and waited for it to attack when the room was filled with a malevolent energy. He opened his eyes and managed to look around the beast and saw Naruto standing his arms hanging from his side and a red cloak of chakra with a single tail. The Lycan grinned happy that he found a new opponent and turns back to Kakashi and backhands him, knocking him out cold. His limp body fell to the side hard as the Lycan rushed for Naruto. Attacking from the right the Lycan uses his claws to slash at Naruto, but without looking Naruto catches the claw with a single hand.

"**Its time to awaken brother."** Naruto said in a soft deep voice. He pulls the Lycan forward and with his left hand grabs it by the throat. He lifts it into the air and slams it into the ground with extreme force. The red chakra surrounding Naruto's hand was causing the Lycan immense pain as it seared its skin from where Naruto was holding him. The smell of burned flesh and hair filled the cave to the brim. The Lycan thrashed about trying to free itself from Naruto's iron grip.

"**WAKE UP!"** he slammed it on the stone floor again, its body sinking into the earth a bit. A large crack stretched from where the Lycan's body hit the stone. The Lycan stopped thrashing and went still, it eyes going from a crimson red to a brilliant shade of emerald.

"Naruto?" he said as his fur started falling to the ground, revealing a naked Toshitsune. Naruto released Toshitsune and laid him on the stone floor carefully.

"**Yes, brother it's me." **His voice was smooth and comforting.

Tears welled up in Toshitsune's eyes as he spoke in a shaky voice, "Did I…hurt anyone?" he coughed up a little blood, as he reached to touch his sore neck.

Naruto looked behind him and looked towards Kakashi. With a slight smile he lightly laughed, "**You might have just given my Sensei a serious headache**." Toshitsune face fell as he looked around from the ground, searching for Akuma.

"Where's Akuma?" worry filled his voice fully, as he struggled to stand on his legs. He ran his hands over his arms and felt blood seeping from his right arm. He could make out the outline of teeth as his healing factor repaired the injury. "Oh God, What did I do?" He fell to his knees as his strength left him. Naruto tried to stand him on his feet, but he just couldn't. The thought of hurting his partner in life was too much for Toshitsune.

"I'm okay Toshitsune. Stand up." They looked towards the cave entrance and saw the shadow of a massive wolf limping to them. Toshitsune summoning strength from nowhere jumps to his feet and sprinted to Akuma. Tears welled up and escaped his eyes as he engulfed him in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Akuma. I'm sorry for hurting you." Akuma placed his heavy paw on his quivering shoulder of the trembling Toshitsune.

"There, there you aren't to blame for what happened. Just calm down so we can return to the others." Toshitsune seemed to calm down as Akuma sat beside him. "How long have we been away from the team?"

"About four days now." Naruto said as he held Kakashi over his shoulder, still unconscious. A giant red mark adorned the left side of his face. Toshitsune walked up to Naruto and touched the spot were he had struck and felt ashamed. He turned his back on Naruto and walked around the cave searching for Hi no Tori.

He found the sword under the pile of his torn Dogi. "I promise…to never let this happen again, Naruto." Tears of regret and agony flowed down his beautiful face, his emerald eyes full of sadness.

His eyes went wide when he started to remember that night, "Wait! What of Sakura? Did I hurt her?" fear laced his voice as he looked at Akuma and Naruto for an answer.

Akuma and Naruto joined him in the middle of the room. "No, Toshitsune. She is unharmed and with the rest of the team." Naruto said as he turned to the entrance of the cave.

"Do you think you're okay for the run back to the safe house?" Naruto said with concern.

"Yeah, but what about you? Are you alright for the journey back?"

A wicked smile spread across Naruto's face, exposing elongated fangs. "Oh, I have more than enough energy to go there and back." An all knowing grin spread across Toshitsune's face as he recognized the grin.

"Then we better get going if we're going to be back before sunset." Akuma said as he jumped from rock to rock up the side of the sheer cliff.

"After you." Naruto gestured with his free hand. Toshitsune leapt up and cleared the cliff in three jumps.

Naruto adjusted Kakashi on his shoulder and pumped Kyubi's chakra into his legs. In one giant swift jump he ascended into the sky and landed twenty feet past the cliffs edge.

"Wow! This could be fun after all." Naruto said laughter shaking his body. He turned and dashed after Toshitsune and Akuma


End file.
